Family Matters, Especially the Souls of the Family
by DatCrownedProblemSolver
Summary: Zero Two, Drawcia Soul, Marx Soul and Magolor Soul all live together in one big house on Planet Earth. And you know what happens each and every day? Chaos. Total chaos. This story is more or less a collection of short stories about the daily lifes of the Souls. Plus a lot of Zero Two's Dark Matter children. Minor, usually one-time appearing humans may come up as part of a story.
1. Bathtime

Twas a quiet afternoon in the family of the Souls. One of Zero Two's Dark Matter children, Patricia, got all dirty while playing outside.

"Zewo! Zewo!" yelled Patricia, who was only a little one.

Zero Two looked up from the table he was blankly staring at.

"...What do you need now?" asked Zero Two.

"I'm dirty," said Patricia. "I need a bath."

"Go start one yourself," said Zero Two.

"But I can't! I'm too young," said Patricia, in her sweet, child-like voice. "Zewo, I need your help. Pwease."

"At least she's learning manners," thought Zero Two. "Fine."

"Yay!" said Patricia. "Twank you!"

Patricia and Zero Two floated to the bathroom. Zero Two started running the bath water.

"There," said Zero Two.

Patricia floated into the bath. "AAAH!" she screamed.

"...What's wrong?" asked Zero Two.

"THE WATER'S TOO COLD," yelled Patricia.

"You don't have to shout," said Zero Two. He floated over to the faucets and made the water hotter.

"WAAAAH!" cried Patricia.

"What now?!" yelled Zero Two.

"THE WATER'S TOO HOT," yelled Patricia.

"Dear lord," mumbled Zero Two. He floated over to the faucets and made the water slightly colder. "There. Now is it better?"

"Yaaay," said Patricia, swimming in the water. Zero Two turned off the faucets, and was about to leave the bathroom.

But oh, he was so close to exiting the bathroom. "Wait!" yelled Patricia. Poor Zero Two was about to have a nervous breakdown. He calmed himself down slightly before answering.

"What do you need now?"

"I need you to wash me," said Patricia.

"Can't you do that yourself?" asked Zero Two.

"No," said Patricia. "Pwease? Can you pwease help me?" Patricia's baby talk was about to get on Zero Two's nerves.

"Fine," said Zero Two. He floated over to the bath and used his wings to try to direct a bottle of body wash, as he had no hands, and he poured some on Patricia's "head."

"Close your eye," said Zero Two. He then tried to direct a sponge with his wings, but it slipped out of his wings and landed on Patricia's head.

"...How convenient," said Zero Two.

"Yay for convenience!" said Patricia. She then started singing. "Lalalalalalalalalaaaa."

Patricia's constant lalala-ing was _really _starting to make Zero Two annoyed. Out of persistant annoyance and anger, Zero Two decided to do something bad.

He put his wings on Patricia's "head" and put Patricia under the water, trying to drown her.

Luckily, Magolor Soul was floating by and saw what Zero Two was trying to do.

"SWEET BABY ANCIENTS ZERO TWO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Magolor Soul, pulling Zero Two away from Patricia and saving her.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" cried Patricia. "ZEWO'S A BAD DADDY! ZEWO'S A BAD DADDY!"

"...Zero, this is not how you raise children," said Magolor Soul.

"You're rather young yourself, though," said Zero Two. "Do _you_ know how to raise children?" Magolor Soul ignored Zero Two's question. He grabbed a towel and tried to dry Patricia off. "Now now, little baby-boo, it's okay, it's okay," said Magolor Soul, rocking Patricia in his hands.

"Waaah," Patricia continued to cry.

Suddenly, Marx Soul walked into the bathroom.

"Heeheehee, can't even bathe a child right," said Marx Soul. "You, sir, are a disgrace." He walked over to Magolor Soul, still rocking Patricia in his hands. "Aww, it's okay, little girl," said Marx Soul. He nuzzled his face against Patricia's little "head."

Zero Two floated up to Marx Soul.

"What do _you_ want, cyclops?" asked Marx Soul.

Zero Two didn't respond. He somehow grabbed Marx Soul with his wings. He floated towards the bath tub with Marx Soul. And it's probably obvious what he did.

He put Marx Soul's face in the bath tub, trying to drown him.

"Oh no! Magowor! He's doing it again!" yelled Patricia. Magolor Soul quickly put Patricia down and floated over to try to stop Zero Two again. Magolor Soul grabbed Zero Two, causing Zero Two to pull up Marx Soul. Marx Soul coughed and breathed a bit before making a really loud scream.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAGH!" screamed Marx Soul, causing everyone to cringe in pain at the ear-shattering scream.

* * *

Drawcia Soul, down in her little art room, stared at her blank canvas with an annoyed look on her face.

"I absolutely **CANNOT** draw with all this racket," said Drawcia Soul.


	2. Thunderstorm

WARNING: This chapter contains romantic moments between Marx and Magolor.

* * *

Twas a dark and stormy day at the Soul house. Magolor Soul, curious with what was happening, was staring out the window. A lightning bolt went out from the clouds to the ground.

"Oooh, I've never seen such phenomenon on Halcandra!" said Magolor Soul, amazed. If Magolor Soul was in an anime style, chances are his three eyes would be sparkling. Drawcia Soul floated up to the window.

"Isn't it pretty?" asked Drawcia Soul. "I've wanted to paint lightning strikes for so long, but I could never get it right."

"Is that what it's called? "Lightning?"" asked Magolor Soul. "Amazing."

Zero Two would have floated up to Drawcia Soul and Magolor Soul, to talk about the storm, but he couldn't.

Because the constant rumbles of thunder were making Zero Two's little Dark Matter babies cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, CALM DOWN!" yelled Zero Two.

"Heehee, poor Zero," said Drawcia Soul. "That's why having children sucks!"

Silence broke out for a bit.

"Well, that, and the painful childbirth." Magolor Soul turned his almost always-smiling mouth into a frown at the thought of giving birth.

Silence broke out, again.

"Well, maybe I should try to paint some lightning strikes again! No reason not to!" said Drawcia Soul, floating down to her little art room.

Zero Two floated back into the room, and his little Dark Matter children were holding onto him, scared of the sudden storm. Magolor Soul was still glued to the window.

"...It is only a thunderstorm," said Zero Two.

"Oh, is that what this is called? How fun," said Magolor Soul. "I don't see things like this on Halcandra, so I hope you don't mind that I'm a bit excited." Magolor Soul put his typical smile back on his face.

"...I do not care what you do, so long as it doesn't interrupt anything I do," said Zero Two.

"Okay," said Magolor Soul, who was _still_ paying more attention to the thunderstorm than anything else. Zero Two floated away.

"I wonder where Marx is," Magolor Soul said to himself.

Marx Soul was actually away from the house. He was trying to find good humans to eat. Zero Two had told him numerous times not to eat the humans of Earth, as if he did, everyone would know that the Soul house was the house of a cannibalistic undead jester and they would most likely be forced to leave Earth. But Marx Soul did it anyways, because he thought that as long as he did it carefully with much planning, he would get away with it. And he always did.

Marx Soul, disappointed not to find any good humans to eat today, decided to walk back home. He was very close to his home, close enough for Magolor Soul to see him through the window.

But alas, while walking, he was struck by lightning.

"ARRRRRRGHHHEEAAAAAAA!" screamed Marx Soul, in pure pain.

Magolor Soul saw what happened to Marx Soul, and at first did nothing about it.

"Ooh, pretty," said Magolor Soul. Marx Soul had collapsed to the ground. And Magolor Soul was starting to get more and more worried about Marx.

"...Marx is okay...right?" asked Magolor Soul. Marx Soul hadn't even moved yet. "M-maybe I should see if he's okay." Magolor Soul floated out the door and floated up to Marx.

Zero Two heard Magolor Soul open the door, and went to see what was going on, his children still holding on to him. He saw Magolor Soul with a collapsed Marx Soul outside from the window. Zero Two remained silent.

Magolor Soul, noticing that Marx Soul may need help, picked him up and tried to carry him inside.

But then it started hailing.

"Oh! Ow! Stop it, Mister Thunderstorm!" yelled Magolor Soul, holding the top of his head in pain. "Master Crown! Are you okay?!"

But before Magolor's Master Crown could "answer" him, the air stood still.

And a tornado suddenly formed.

"W-WHAT?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" yelled Magolor Soul. Magolor Soul tried to float back to the house with Marx, but the tornado sucked both of them up.

"...Do you see, children? This is all that happens during storms," said Zero Two, calmly. "There is no reason to be afraid."

"Yay!" all the children yelled.

Inside the tornado, Magolor Soul held on to Marx Soul to the best of his abilities. Magolor Soul was panicked, spinning around violently. It was dark, and the flashes of lightning were the only things he could use as a source of light. Magolor Soul decided to try teleporting away from the inside of a tornado, and it worked. Quickly, Magolor Soul then teleported back inside the house, and the tornado rapidly dissipated.

Magolor Soul was trying to catch his breath.

"Magowor...Are you okay?" asked one of the younger Dark Matter children.

"...Yes," said Magolor Soul.

"Mawx, are you okay?" asked the child.

"...I think he's unconscious," said Magolor Soul.

"So he died again?" asked the child.

"...That isn't what unconscious means," said Magolor Soul.

"Okie," said the child, who immediately fell asleep on Zero Two's comfortable body.

Magolor Soul, after finally catching his breath, picked Marx Soul back up, and carried him to his bed. Magolor carefully plopped Marx onto his bed. Marx looked so cute in his state of unconciousness, or so Magolor thought. Magolor then gave Marx a light kiss on his cheek.

"...Heeheehee," laughed Marx, quietly.

"Ah!" yelled Magolor.

"Thanks, princey-wincey prince," said Marx, who then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"...Sweet ancients," said Magolor Soul.

Drawcia Soul, in her little art room, finally painted the perfect lightning strike.

"FINALLY!" yelled Drawcia, doing a little victory dance.

And then her little victory dance knocked down the painting. Drawcia, enraged, literally fell to the floor in anger.

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but I do not own Marx Soul, Magolor Soul, Zero Two, Drawcia Soul or Dark Matter. They belong to Hal Laboratory and Nintendo.**


	3. Flesh is not Food

Twas a peaceful morning at the Soul house. Everyone was just about to eat breakfast. Except for Zero Two, as he does not eat.

Marx Soul was eating nothing but the flesh of a human.

"Ew," said an older Dark Matter child. "That's, like, so nasty."

Marx Soul only simply looked at the child.

"Well, let me tell you something, little girl...You don't know until you try it," said Marx Soul. "Here, would you like some?"

"I **can't eat** food, jerk," said the obviously acting more bratty than she really could be. "And even if I could, I wouldn't, like, eat human flesh like you."

"Well, missy, I'm just trying to be polite," said Marx Soul, who then went back to eating his "meal." Marx Soul's chewing on the bone was starting to get annoying.

"...Marx...You, eating that as a meal is a little bit...How do I put this..._Socially awkward?" _said Magolor Soul.

"Other people wouldn't really care," said Marx Soul.

"Well, the thing is, you're eating one of their own species, and to them, that's not right."

"Meh," said Marx Soul. "What's your point?"

"My point is that you should try to eat more...socially correct edible items," said Magolor Soul.

"You don't need to sound so smart, you're smart enough already."

"Well, thank you, but do you think you could try some different foods?" asked Magolor Soul.

"...Meh, alright," said Marx Soul. He put the bone of the human in the trash bin, which wasn't a suitable place.

"...Marx," said Zero Two. "If you put it in the trash, the people who take out the trash to the local dumps will find it, and we'll be forced to leave Earth."

"Don't be so dramatic, Zero," said Marx, who went into the trash bin, found the bone, and took it up to his room. He and his Brown, wooden clogs clopped down the stairs.

Magolor Soul introduced Marx to a bowl of fruit.

"Hi, bowl of fruit. Nice to meet you," said Marx Soul.

"That isn't what I meant by "introduce,"" said Magolor Soul.

"Introduce, produce, recycle," said Marx Soul. He then grabbed a strawberry from the bowl with his mouth and ate it.

"Not bad...But this red juice certainly isn't blood," said Marx Soul.

"Yes, and that's a good thing!" said Magolor Soul.

Magolor Soul then gave Marx Soul a bowl of cereal.

"...This looks bad," said Marx Soul.

"Oh, sure, compared to you eating flesh, cereal is BAD," said Drawcia Soul.

"...Hush, little baby, don't say a word..." Marx Soul said in a sing-song voice to the tune of "Hush, Little Baby." "...Daddy's gonna make your eyes all blurred." Marx Soul then grabbed the bowl of cereal and poured it on Drawcia's eyes.

"ACK! My eyes!" yelled Drawcia.

"Marx!" yelled Magolor Soul. "That's not what cereal's for!"

"THE CEREAL'S GOING INTO MY MOUTH, AND IT TASTES REALLY BAD," yelled Drawcia Soul.

And from that point on, Marx wasn't allowed to have cereal.

"I told you that the cereal looked bad," said Marx Soul.

"Oh, shut up," said Drawcia Soul. Drawcia Soul then floated down into her little art room and painted herself a cup of tea and cookies.


	4. Storytime

Twas a really boring day at the Soul house.

"Zewooo," said Patricia.

"...What?"

"Can you wead me a stowy?"

"No," said Zero Two. "Go read one on your own."

"But I can't wead," said Patricia. She used her one eye to make a sad puppy face. Zero Two ignored it.

"Dearie, I can tell you a story if you'd like," said Drawcia Soul.

"Okie," said Patricia, seemingly "sitting" on Drawcia Soul's "lap." Suddenly, all the other Dark Matter children came down.

"I wanna hear a story too," said one of the children.

"Okay, you can all hear it," said Drawcia Soul. "I'm going to tell you the story of how Kirby saved Dreamland from being turned into yarn."

"There's too many bad puns in that story," said one of the more older Dark Matter children.

"...That is true," said Drawcia Soul.

"Ooh, ooh, tell us the story about the ugly barnacle!" said one of the more younger children.

"That story's too short!" said Drawcia Soul.

"Tell us the story about how we got to live on Earth," said Patricia.

"Alright, then...Well, what happened was the Dreamlanders were too angry at us for all the trouble we've caused to let us stay. So we had to move to Planet Earth," said Drawcia Soul.

"But don't people know of what we did in Dreamland here?" asked one of the children.

"Not usually, but those who do...Well, let's just say that those people are the only ones Marx is allowed to eat," said Drawcia Soul.

"What did we do that was so bad?" asked Patricia.

"Lots of things," said Drawcia Soul. "I turned Dreamland into paint, and Magolor Soul tried taking over the Universe."

"Speaking of Magolor, isn't he just a big ripoff of Marx?" asked one of the children.

"Kind of, but Magolor isn't relevant to the story."

"Is the ugly barnacle relevant to the story?" asked the same child who requested the ugly barnacle story.

"No, the ugly barnacle is not relevant to this story," said Drawcia Soul. "Do you want to know something else about this story?"

"What is it?" asked the children.

"Marx wasn't originally with us."

"Oooh, so how did jester dude get here?" asked one of the children.

"Well, I think what happened was Magolor found Marx pretty much just laying around the street. You see, poor Marx had pretty much just escaped from Hell, and he had no place to go. So Magolor let him stay."

"How did Mawxie go to Hell?" asked Patricia.

"He did lots of bad things, too."

"Like what?" asked the children.

"I heard that he once ate the eyeball in Necrodeus' mouth, but I think that's just a rumor," said Drawcia Soul.

"It's just a rumor spread around by young children," said Marx Soul. "I don't like the taste of eyeballs. I like squeezing them, though."

"Well, then, I'm sure that screaming in Kirby's ears was the bad thing you did."

"Yep, people don't like screaming."

"Alright then," said Drawcia Soul. "I guess that pretty much wraps it up."

"Okie!" said all the children who then went up to their room.

Marx Soul sat on the couch. "Now, tell me a story, Drawcia."

"Like what?" asked Drawcia Soul.

"Well, what's the story of the ugly barnacle?"

"Once upon a time, there was a barnacle that was so ugly that everybody died. The end," said Drawcia Soul.

"...That's it?" asked Marx Soul.

"Yes...Aren't Earth's stories weird?" asked Drawcia Soul.

"Yeppers," said Marx Soul.


	5. A Terrible Thanksgiving

WARNING: This chapter has minor amounts of romance between Marx and Magolor.

* * *

Twas a warm and sunny Thanksgiving Day at the Soul house.

But nothing special had been done yet.

"Drawcia, I'm going to have to ask you to cook our meal," said Zero Two.

"What? Just because I'm female I HAVE TO COOK IT?!" asked Drawcia Soul.

"Yes."

"Well, Zero, you're SEXIST."

"Just do it..."

"Zero Two, really, that is rather sexist," said Magolor Soul. "Men can cook meals as well as women can. I'll cook the meal, how about that?"

"...Very well then," said Zero Two, who then plopped down on the couch.

"Zewoooo," said Patricia. "What is Twanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving is the annual holiday of giving thanks to what we have, hence, the name Thanksgiving...Or as you say it, "Twanksgiving."" said Zero Two.

"I can't help it, I'm a baby. Waaah, waah," said Patricia.

"...Stop that."

"Waah, waah."

Marx Soul picked Patricia up with his mouth and sat down on the couch with her. "Stop that."

"Okie," said Patricia.

Magolor Soul started preparing the feast. "I hope nobody minds if I add my own little Halcandran twist to it."

"OH NO WE'RE GONNA EAT ALIEN FOOD EVERYBODY RUN," yelled Marx Soul.

"Awien food?! OH NO!" yelled Patricia, who ran away up to her room.

"...Thanks, Marx."

"Oh, you're welcome," said Marx Soul, smiling.

Magolor Soul started hitting the turkey with his giant mallet made of ice.

"...That's not how you cook a turkey," said Marx Soul.

"This is how you do it on Halcandra!"

"...What an odd Thanksgiving this will be," said Zero Two.

* * *

Several hours later, the feast was done, and Magolor Soul was just starting to put the food on the table. Drawcia Soul started painting some Thanksgiving decorations like she did every year for almost every holiday.

"The decorations look pretty, mother," said one of the older Dark Matter children.

Drawcia Soul, surprised that the child called her "mother," took a few more seconds than average to respond.

"...Child...thank you, but I'm not really your mother," said Drawcia Soul.

"You are to me." the child then went up and nuzzled her little body against Drawcia's face. "Zero's not really there for me, and you are, so...yeah..."

"Oh, darling..." If Drawcia Soul had arms and hands, she would hug the child. "Would you like to help me with these decorations?"

"...I'm not a very good painter..."

"Really? Well, that's no reason not to try."

The child hesitated a bit.

"...Okay," said the child.

"Ilana...That is your name, right?"

"Yes."

"What are you thankful for this year?"

"You...And everyone except Zero Two."

"...Ilana, why aren't you thankful for Zero Two?"

"Because he doesn't care for us, his own menions, his slaves."

"He can't help that, darling. He can't feel positive emotions."

Drawcia Soul and Ilana's conversation was heard by Zero Two. He shed a single tear, red as blood.

But upstairs, it was a much different and much more comical story.

When Magolor Soul wasn't watching, Marx Soul walked up to the food. He took off his jester hat, and on top of his head, he had a syringe, filled with an odd liquid. He looked down, causing the syringe to fall and grabbed it with his tongue. He twisted up his tongue and used his fang to push the syringe.

"Heehee," giggled Marx Soul slightly. He left the room, forgetting his jester hat.

Magolor Soul looked back and didn't notice what Marx had done. All he found was Marx's jester hat on the floor. He picked it up and returned it to Marx.

"Marx, I think your hat fell off your head," said Magolor Soul, looking in the doorway of Marx's room.

"Hm? Oh, thanks," said Marx Soul. Magolor Soul put it back on Marx's head.

"...You look very pretty without it, though."

"Oh, admit it, Maggie-boo, you have crush on me."

"...I think you know that already...But I have to go prepare the food now."

"M'kay."

Magolor Soul had cooked turkey, ham, mashed potatos, gravy, broccoli casserole, and many other meals, some of which he added his own little Halcandran twist to.

Everyone, including the hundreds of Dark Matter children, sat down and gave thanks to what they had.

"I'm thankful for famiwy!" said Patricia.

"I'm thankful for my family, my dearest friends and this wonderful home," said Drawcia Soul.

"...I'm thankful for even existing so I can see the wonders of the world," said Magolor Soul. "Marx, what are you thankful for?"

"I haven't thought about it. I'll let you know later."

"Well, okay...Zero Two, what are you thankful for?"

"...You appear to have forgotten that I cannot feel positive emotions, including thankfulness," said Zero Two.

"...Well, then you don't have to participate," said Ilana.

Zero Two stayed silent and went out of the room.

After everyone else had gone through their thanks, the feast started.

Drawcia Soul bit into a piece of ham.

"Oh! Now I know what I'm thankful for," said Marx Soul.

"Really? Well, tell us, then," said Magolor Soul.

"Pranks."

"...Pranks? Why pranks?" but before Marx Soul could answer, Drawcia Soul started vomiting.

"Ah! Drawcia, Drawcia, are you okay?!" asked Magolor Soul.

"Heeheehee," giggled Marx Soul.

"...WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE FOOD?!" yelled Magolor Soul, who lunged onto Marx Soul and started fighting with him. The Dark Matter children gazed at the fight. Drawcia Soul had passed out.

And then one of the children declared a food fight.

Food was thrown around the dining room. Zero Two heard all the racket upstairs, but decided not to have anything to do with it. "_This is why I don't participate in Thanksgiving," _Zero Two thought.

Everyone was tired, and the food fight was pretty much over.

"Marx," said Magolor Soul.

"Hm?"

"I'm thankful for you to adding comedy to this Thanksgiving but you didn't have to poison the food to make us laugh."

"...Drawcia will be fine, silly."

* * *

Author's note time. Oh. My. DOG. This is probably a weird Thanksgiving special, and this chapter in general was pretty much different from the usual plotline. For one, it was more dramatic than comical. I'm sorry about that. But I hope that you liked it regardless. Also, I want to know if you like the slight MagolorxMarx pairing in this story. Should I continue with it in minor amounts, or should I leave it alone and make that apart of another seperate story?

As a note to those who read my other Thanksgiving special, "I Don't Have Anything to be Thankful For," the plotline in this chapter is completely seperate from that other story. I apologize for any confusion.

Unfortunately, this story will also be on a temporary hiatus as of this chapter, due to being so busy with many other things. But to add good news, to any of you interested in the show "H.R. Pufnstuf," I will be doing a fanfiction on that show, which is one of the reasons why I'm putting this story on hiatus. I may also do a story relating to "The Problem Solverz," if anyone is interested.

11/24/12 UPDATE: To the guest who said that they would prefer it if I didn't add any yaoi in this story, "Opin88,": I appreciate your review, and I appreciate the time you spent reading it. But the yaoi I add in this story is very minor, and I've gotten more people who said that they liked it than people who dislike it. The yaoi in this particular chapter was a bit pointless, but I'll still continue to add it in very minor amounts in other chapters. If it makes you feel better, I'll try to refrain from things like kissing or romantic touching.

The yaoi I add is minor, because I believe that the Kirby series is as a whole, innocent, but that doesn't mean characters can't love. So, I still add it, occasionally. I'm keeping it in very low amounts because that's not the main plotline in the story. I want to make the readers of my stories happy, but if I don't, I apologize. Thank you for taking the time to read the story, Opin88. c:


	6. Emotions

Twas an odd day at the Soul house, filled with many emotions.

One of the Dark Matter children, Ilana, was doing what she could to help with maintaining the house.

Thus, she wrapped herself with rags and flew around, cleaning the walls.

Ilana flew by Magolor Soul's room. Magolor Soul was explaining something very important to another one of the Dark Matter children when Ilana flew by.

"And that's how babies are made on Halcandr- ILANA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" asked Magolor Soul. Magolor Soul flew out of his room, going after Ilana. The Dark Matter child who was learning about how babies were made on Halcandra fainted.

Magolor Soul catched up to Ilana and gently grabbed her with his hands.

"What are you doing, child?" asked Magolor Soul. "Is this the new fashion?"

"No, I'm just cleaning up the house."

"Child...You don't have to do anything like that."

"I just feel like it," said Ilana, who got out of Magolor Soul's hands and started flying around again, cleaning the walls.

That is, until she bumped into Marx Soul.

Marx Soul collapsed to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Marx, are you okay?!" asked Ilana.

Marx Soul didn't respond.

"...Marx?!"

Still no response.

Magolor Soul floated up to Marx Soul.

"Marxy, are you okay?" asked Magolor Soul.

Still no response.

That was when Ilana really started to panic. "Oh no oh no oh no! What do I do?!" she yelled. She started to tear up. "I didn't mean to hurt him!"

Magolor Soul hugged her. "It's alright. It's not your fault." Ilana started crying.

But then they heard a slight laughter.

"_Hehehehehe..._"

"..._Marx."_

"Hehehe...I can't believe you fell for it," said Marx Soul.

Ilana stopped crying, her sadness replaced with anger. She glared at Marx Soul.

"What?" asked Marx Soul. "Oh. You're angry. You look so cute when you're angry."

"_Run,_" said Ilana. "_You made me cry." _

_"_Hm, perhaps I went a tiny bit too far...You're only a young child, after all. Children don't like death," said Marx Soul, grinning.

You could see the anger in Ilana's eye.

"Marx, that was a stupid trick," said Zero Two.

"Oh, no...I'm sorry. Have I been a bad jester to you?" asked Marx Soul.

Zero Two ignored Marx Soul's question. "Ilana. The next time something like this happens, don't be so sensitive. You've falled for Marx's tricks too many times."

Ilana stopped glaring and looked down.

"...Why are you so mean?" asked Ilana.

"Yes, Zero...Why are you so mean?" asked Marx Soul.

"I believe she was referring to you, Marx."

"Actually, no. I was referring to _you,_ Zero."

"Oooh, this took a surprising turn," said Marx Soul, getting relaxed on the couch to watch the battle ensue.

"I give you advice, yet you refer to me as mean?" asked Zero Two.

"That's not advice!" yelled Ilana.

"I am only trying my best, Ilana. And I wouldn't say that I'm mean, hypocrite."

"What?" asked Ilana.

"I heard what you said on Thanksgiving." And with that, Zero Two floated away.

Ilana looked down at the floor. After a bit she flew to her room.

"...What just happened?" asked Magolor Soul.

Drawcia Soul floated up from her little art room. "Ah, dear. I heard everything."

Drawcia Soul explained what happened.

"Ilana said that?" asked Marx Soul. "Hm. Not surprising."

"...I don't think it's right for her to feel that way," said Drawcia Soul. "One of us has to talk to her."

"Meh, I'll do it," said Marx Soul.

"Marx, I'm sorry, but no. You've done a bit too much today," said Magolor Soul.

"Magolor, do you think I can go off the hook unpunished? Nope, I can't. Besides, I feel bad for the kid."

"...Just don't make her cry again."

"Yeah, yeah," said Marx Soul.

Author's note time: Hello, dear readers! I'm baaaack. Yay.

...And my H.R. Pufnstuf story isn't even finished yet. What's gonna happen now is that I'm gonna continue writing this story in-between the other story. So, technically this story is off it's hiatus.

And also, this chapter and the next chapter are a two-part story. I hope you don't mind this different format.


	7. Emotions, Part Two

Marx Soul walked up to Ilana's room. The door was closed shut.

"Knock, knock," said Marx Soul.

"...Go away," said Ilana.

"No. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Just let me in, silly."

Ilana gave in and opened the door. Marx Soul walked in and sat down on Ilana's bed.

"...You know Zero's pretty sensitive," said Marx Soul.

"...He's just a bad dad."

"He's not technically your dad; he's your creator."

"So? I still think he should try and be there for all of us," said Ilana.

"You think that he isn't trying?" asked Marx Soul. "He's trying; he just can't do it so well because...Well, you're smart, I think you know why."

"...Meh...Now I feel stupid," said Ilana.

"Zero does too," said Marx Soul.

"...Did I really upset him that much?"

"Yep."

Ilana stayed silent for a bit.

"Look...Just think of Zero as that one jerk grandfather in the family that you have to love. Yes, he's an asshole but he's the reason why you're here now."

"Then who's my father?" asked Ilana.

"...Me," said Marx Soul. "This means you have to give me free gifts every Father's Day." Marx Soul seemed to be enjoying this.

Ilana giggled slightly.

"Yay, I made you laugh. Now give your father a hug," said Marx Soul.

"Haha, okay," said Ilana. She nuzzled her head against Marx Soul's face.

"We're all kinda fathers and mothers here. Which is why you still have to apologize to Zero. How fun."

"Okay," said Ilana.

Ilana floated down to Zero Two's room.

"Zero Two? May I come in? I want to apologize to you about what I said..."

"...Come in," said Zero Two.

Ilana floated into Zero Two's room, nervous at first. Zero Two was simply laying down on his bed in his room. His blankets were stained with blood, but no matter how many times someone would wash them they wouldn't come out. Marx Soul once tried licking the blood stains off Zero Two's blankets, but even that wouldn't make them come out.

"...I'm sorry," said Ilana. "I didn't mean to make you upset...It's just that I feel pretty much unloved by you but you can't help that...I'm sorry."

"...Child. There are other people to love you," said Zero Two. "Just because I created you doesn't mean I have to love you." Zero Two's words were cold and quickly said. That was in his nature, however. He could never exactly control it. But he didn't want to be this way.

"...Child...There are times when I do not want to be this way. I suppose that this..._disease_ of mine, so to speak, just won't go away," said Zero Two. "Sometimes I wish to be able to love."

"...What can I do to make you feel better?" asked Ilana.

"...You can forgive me for being made like this."

"I forgive you," said Ilana. Ilana went over to nuzzle up against Zero Two.

"...No, don't. Positive emotions hurt me," said Zero Two.

"I'm sorry...I forgot," said Ilana. She stopped floating and just rested on Zero Two's bed.

"...By the way, Marx told me to think of you as the asshole grandfather of the family."

"I will have a word with him about that," said Zero Two.


	8. Death

Twas a typical Autumn day at the Soul house.

Which meant that all the leaves were falling off the trees.

"OH NO! WEAVES! GROW WINGS AND FLY BACK! OR USE PAWACHUTES!" yelled Patricia.

If Zero Two had hands, he would face palm himself. Alas, he did not have hands. He decided to ignore Patricia.

"Kiddooo," said Marx Soul. "Come over here, please."

"Okie," said Patricia. She floated over to Marx Soul. "What is it, Mawx?"

"I have something to tell you...Come closer."

Patricia did so. Marx Soul whispered into her ear. It wasn't obvious, but Dark Matters did have small ears that were just covered up in fur.

"The leeeaves are dyyyying," whispered Marx Soul. "That's why they faaaaall."

"OH NO! EVEN WEAVES CAN DIE TOO?!" yelled Patricia.

"That's right," said Marx Soul, smirking.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING DIE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Marx Soul yelled.

"WAAAAH!" Patricia cried.

Marx Soul pretended to cry along with her. "Waaaaaah...It's such a sad sight!"

"YES IT IS! WAAAH!"

Zero Two didn't need a head to head desk himself.

Drawcia Soul floated up from her little art room.

"What is all this crying about?!" yelled Drawcia Soul.

"EVERYTHING DIES!" yelled Patricia.

"Yes! And some day you'll die too!" yelled Marx Soul.

"WHAT?! NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" yelled Patricia.

"I KNOW! BUT YOU WILL!" yelled Marx Soul.

"WAAAAH!"

Drawcia Soul glared at Marx Soul. Marx Soul only grinned back. His fangs were exposed.

Drawcia Soul sighed. "Child, come over here..."

Patricia floated over to Drawcia Soul, still crying.

"Someday you will die...But not for a long time. You shouldn't worry about it at all. Just enjoy your life, okay?"

"O-okie..."

Marx Soul was still grinning. How cruel he was to enjoy making children cry.

* * *

Magolor Soul was just reading on his bed in his bedroom, listening to all this racket calmly.

"Honestly...I died four times in total, and it's not so bad," said Magolor Soul.


	9. Painting

Twas an artistic day at the Soul house.

Drawcia Soul, down in her little art room, was painting an odd picture of Zero Two. Luckily, Drawcia Soul had control over what she painted that would come to life or not, so this wouldn't cause another Zero Two to be in the house.

Because, let's face it, another Zero Two would be terrible.

Marx Soul clopped down the stairs to the basement, or Drawcia Soul's art room.

"Hey...Why are you painting ugly little Zero Two?" asked Marx Soul.

"I'm trying to paint a picture that symbolizes all the sadness in the world, and Zero Two is perfect for that," said Drawcia Soul.

"Ha! Darling, if you wanna paint something sad, paint about children believing in Santa! Zero Two is an overused symbol of sadness."

Drawcia Soul ignored Marx Soul and went back to painting.

"...Shoot," said Drawcia Soul.

"What is it?" asked Marx Soul.

"I'm out of Red paint..."

"Hehehe," laughed Marx Soul. "You know, you don't need Red paint to paint me, the fabulousness."

"You're most certainly not fabulous," said Drawcia Soul.

"I'm more fabulous than you," said Marx Soul.

"Oh no you are not!"

"Oh yes I am!"

Drawcia Soul ignored Marx Soul, knowing that he, being as immature as he is, wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

"Heey, I could get you some more Red paint if you really need it," said Marx Soul.

"No, you'd **poison** me again," said Drawcia Soul.

"Really? Little ol' me? I'm innocent."

"**You're as innocent as a murderer,**" said Drawcia Soul.

"Nope. I've never killed anyone...Not under my own control, at least."

Drawcia Soul sighed. "Fine. If you'd get me some Red paint, that'd be good."

"Okay," said Marx Soul, clopping up the stairs.

Marx Soul looked around the house. He had seen plenty of spare tubes of Red paint in Drawcia's room...But that wasn't what he had planned.

Then he finally found what he was looking for.

Zero Two.

"Hey, Zero, could you cry into this cup just a bit?" asked Marx Soul.

Zero Two blankly stared at Marx Soul.

"...What for?" asked Zero Two.

"It's for a school project," said Marx Soul.

"No." Zero Two knew that he was lying.

"Oh, come on."

"No, Marx."

"Please?" Marx Soul put on his cutest look possible.

"_No."_

"Well, Magolor's eyes don't bleed. I need _your_ blood, Zero."

"Use your own," said Zero Two.

"I can't do that. My blood's all fat and ugly. It's like obesity inside of me in liquid form. But your blood is special," said Marx Soul.

"There is no difference," said Zero Two.

"Yes there is." Zero Two was very persistant, but so was Marx Soul.

"...Fine," said Zero Two, thinking that he couldn't use it for much harm. His tears of blood went into the cup and within a few minutes there was enough inside.

Marx Soul smiled gleefully. "Twank you," he said in his cute little baby voice. He clopped back down to the basement, holding the cup with his mouth.

"Oh, hey. You got the paint," said Drawcia Soul. "Thanks, Marx."

"You're welcome," said Marx Soul.

Drawcia Soul noticed that the Red liquid was certainly different from the usual paint she had.

"Marx, what did you do?" asked Drawcia Soul.

"Nothing."

"...Tell me," said Drawcia Soul.

"Heehee, well, to tell you the truth, that's not paint. That's blood. Zero Two's blood, to be precise."

"I can't use this!" said Drawcia Soul.

"Yes, you can. Think about it...What better thing to complete a picture of the symbol of sadness, Zero Two, then with his own blood?"

Drawcia Soul thought about it for a bit.

"...That is true." Her paint brushes dipped into the Red liquid and she used it to her greatest abilities.

"It's finished!" said Drawcia Soul.

Marx Soul walked to the picture and looked at it.

"Yay, it worked," said Marx Soul.

"It looks wonderful!" yelled Drawcia Soul. "Thank you, Marx!"

"Heehee...I never thought I'd see the day you'd thank me for something."

Drawcia Soul floated back up from the basement with glee.

Marx Soul stayed down in the basement for a bit, looking at the remaining blood in the cup. He slowly got down to it's level and started lapping the blood. He spat it out due to it's awful taste.

"..._Maybe the paint got mixed in_," Marx Soul thought.


	10. Injuries

Twas a day to polish things at the Soul house.

Magolor Soul was polishing his Master Crown. His Master Crown moved about slightly, as it was most likely a sentinent being, because it did not like being cleaned.

"Oh, I know, little guy, but you have to be clean and shiny. Wouldn't you like to be clean and shiny?" asked Magolor Soul.

The Master Crown moved about, poking Magolor Soul in the eye.

"Ow! Bad Master Crown, bad!" yelled Magolor Soul. He slapped the Master Crown with his hand. This only made the Master Crown even more mad.

The Master Crown moved about even more and poked Magolor Soul in the eye in his mouth.

"AAH!" yelled Magolor Soul. "MASTER CROWN! STOP!"

The Master Crown stopped, letting Magolor Soul breath heavily in pain.

"ARRRRRGHHH!" screamed Magolor Soul. He rolled around on the floor in pain for a bit.

"HELP! MEDICAL ATTENTION! MEDICAL ATTENTION!" yelled Magolor Soul.

Marx Soul walked in, wearing a fake stethoscope around his neck.

"Oh sweet ancients, help me," Magolor Soul muttered.

"Don't be afraid of the doctor, little boy," said Marx Soul. "You said you wanted medical attention."

"FROM A REAL DOCTOR!" yelled Magolor Soul.

"Hush," said Marx Soul. "Just let me do all the diagnostics."

"AHH!" yelled Magolor Soul.

"Open your mouth and say "Ah.""

"AAAAAAAH!" screamed Magolor Soul. "MARX, I'M IN PURE PAIN! JUST CALL A DOCTOR!"

"Hm. Well, I think it was that crown of yours that did it," said Marx Soul. "I might have to operate. Oh, how fun!"

"WHAT?! MARX, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! CALL A DOCTOR!"

"I _am _a doctor," said Marx Soul.

Magolor Soul teleported away and tried to call an actual doctor. But he was too slow.

Marx Soul teleported to Magolor Soul and kicked the phone away. Magolor Soul's mouth was bleeding with a mixture of blood and tears. He was shaking, obviously scared of what Marx Soul might do. Marx Soul was **not** the type of person to not be scared of.

"Heehee, okay, I had my fun." Marx Soul dialed the number to the local hospital with his claws.

"...WHAT?!"

"Hush, it's ringing," said Marx Soul. "Oh, hi. I have an alien with an eyeball in it's mouth here and the eye in it's mouth is- Hello? Oh, did they **hang up because they thought it was a prank call? **Oops. Didn't think of that."

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Magolor Soul collapsed due to the pain.

Marx Soul smirked. "Zerooo, Magolor's injured really badly."

"So I have heard," said Zero Two.

* * *

Zero Two was somehow able to convince a doctor that Magolor Soul needed medical attention, and within a few days, they were able to make a replacement eyeball for Magolor Soul.

"...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, MASTER CROWN!" Magolor Soul yelled at the top of his lungs. He started crying.

"Hey, Zero. How come you never stopped me from doing what I did? Magolor could have seriously gotten injured, you know," said Marx Soul. Zero Two ignored his question and left.

Magolor Soul stopped crying and grew slightly angered. He looked at Marx Soul and clenched his fists. He snapped his fingers and two Blue dragons made of fire appeared before him, going after Marx Soul.

"MAGOLOR, I SAID I WAS SORRY!" yelled Marx Soul, flying away.

"No you didn't," said Magolor Soul, enjoying his time of rest in his hospital bed and watching Marx fly away in fear.


	11. Snow

Twas a snowy day at the Soul house.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS WHITE STUFF?!" yelled Patricia.

Zero Two sighed. "Snow."

"Oh, okie."

Magolor Soul floated up to the window and started shaking.

"T-this isn't like the thunderstorm, is it?" asked Magolor Soul.

Zero Two sighed again. "No."

"Oh, okay...Good. This is much more pretty." Magolor Soul stopped shaking and relaxed, staring out the window.

Magolor Soul saw Drawcia Soul outside enjoying the snow. She was floating in circles, enjoying the cold of the snow touching her face. Magolor Soul heard Drawcia Soul giggle.

And then Marx Soul walked out and walked to Drawcia Soul. Magolor Soul saw him talking to Drawcia about something, but the conversation was inaudible. Drawcia Soul then threw a snowball in Marx Soul's face.

"Oh, dear," said Magolor Soul. "Maybe I should stop this."

Magolor Soul floated out and saw Marx Soul and Drawcia Soul already in a battle with spells relating to ice.

Marx Soul spat out an odd, lumpy ball that upon touching the ground would break and make a shockwave that would freeze anyone that it hit. Drawcia Soul avoided this and continued to throw snowballs.

"Everyone calm down!" yelled Magolor Soul. "What is this fight about?"

"Marx called me something BAD," yelled Drawcia Soul.

"The term "Snowslut" isn't even an official insult," said Marx Soul.

"Marx! You don't go around calling people sluts!" yelled Magolor Soul.

"I called her a "snowslut." That's a much different term."

"I don't care! Apologize to Drawcia!"

Marx rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm so sowwy, Drawcia. I didn't mean to be bad." Marx Soul made an eerie grin. Marx Soul's fangs were digging down into his lower lip so much his lower lip started bleeding.

Zero Two, curious with what was happening, went out.

"What is the matter here?" asked Zero Two.

Suddenly, the Dark Matter children went out and rushed about, enjoying the snow.

One of the Dark Matter children, Ilana, started rolling around in the snow.

Drawcia Soul was so annoyed that she went inside. "Stupid Marx," muttered Drawcia.

Zero Two looked at Marx Soul.

"What? All I said was that she was a snowslut."

"Marx! Not so loud! The children are here!" said Magolor Soul.

All of the younger Dark Matter children heard what Marx had said, and they thought it was funny.

"Snowslut!"

Suddenly, almost all the children were saying the word "snowslut" and laughing afterwards.

One of the neighbors was shoveling snow when he heard the new word. He looked at Zero Two and the Dark Matter children with confusion.

"I'm getting too old for this," said the neighbor who went back inside his home, safe from all the insanity.

"...Children, get inside," said Zero Two.

"Yay!" said the children, who rushed inside, one by one.

Magolor Soul, or more specifically, the eyeball in Magolor's mouth, glared at Marx.

"Good job, Marx! You taught the children a new word to add to their vocabulary!" Magolor Soul said this with a great tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm a great influence on them, I guess," said Marx Soul.

Magolor Soul then floated inside. Marx Soul stayed outside and catched snowflakes on his tounge.

* * *

Zero Two noticed that Ilana was shaking from the cold.

"Rolling in the snow was a bad idea," said Ilana.

Zero Two grabbed her with his cactus-like tail. He layed down and cuddled with her so as to make her warmer. Ilana said nothing and cuddled up against him. The happy feeling from her hurt Zero Two slightly, but it didn't seem to matter much.

* * *

Author's note time: I am _so sorry_ for the delay on this chapter, you guys! Things have been happening as of late (which included my family moving things around in the main computer room somehow causing one of the computers to go offline, so my time on the computer was reduced a lot. But things are back to normal now hopefully). Updates should be more frequent, though. I'm sorry, again. Thank you for waiting!


	12. Jealousy

Twas a day filled with jealousy at the Soul house.

"Magolor, how come you have hands?" asked one of the younger Dark Matter children.

"I don't know...I was just born with hands," said Magolor Soul.

"Does that mean I have a birth defect?" asked the child.

"...No, not at all. We're all different, okay?" Magolor Soul smiled and patted the child on his head.

"I'm jealous of your hands."

"Don't be. I'm jealous of your...um...the little Purple petal things on your back!" said Magolor Soul. "They're so pretty."

"Yay, I'm a pretty princess. Lalalalalalala- I DON'T WANNA BE PRETTY. I wanna be cool," said the child.

"Well...There are lots of ways to be cool," said Magolor Soul.

"That's right," said Marx Soul, leaning against the refrigerator. He opened the freezer with his tongue and grabbed the ice tray. He then dumped all the ice on the Dark Matter child. "See? You're cool now."

"Marx! That's not what he meant!" yelled Magolor Soul.

"Well, what other meaning of the word "cool" is there?!" asked Marx Soul.

"Oh, screw it. I'm just gonna grow a multi-colored mohawk on my head," said the child, who floated away with ice cubes falling off of him.

"You shall do no such thing," said Zero Two.

"Why not?!" asked the child.

Zero Two thought about it for a bit.

"...Because they look awful."

"Not to me!" yelled the child.

"Zero, I think you should let him make his own choices. If he wants a mohawk he should be able to get one sometime in his life...Perhaps not now, but a couple years from now. By the way, what's a mohawk?" asked Magolor Soul.

"Allow me to show you what it is," said Drawcia Soul. She painted a picture of a human with a mohawk and showed it to Magolor Soul.

"OH, so that's what it is...W-well...I think he's a bit too young for _that_, but...maybe sometime in the future he can get something like that," said Magolor Soul.

The child rolled his eye. "Fine." He floated up the stairs and went into the room where the Dark Matter children slept.

Magolor Soul sighed. "Children these days..."

Marx Soul crept up to Magolor and spat an ice cube at him.

"Ow!" yelled Magolor Soul.

"Now you're cool, too! Hehehe!" Marx Soul teleported away from Magolor Soul. Magolor Soul sighed again.

* * *

Author's note time: In contrast to the previous chapter, this is supposed to be short and be read through quickly.

Also, in this story most of the Dark Matter children are based off their appearance from Kirby's Dream Land 2, in which the petal-like things are Purple.


	13. Cravings

WARNING: This chapter contains romantic moments between Marx and Magolor.

* * *

Twas a day to eat things at the Soul house.

Marx Soul was starving. He looked at the cabinets of food, searching for something decent to eat.

But then the cravings began. The _meat_ cravings.

He searched for food and then he started shaking.

"Mawxie!" yelled a Dark Matter child. The child floated down the stairs and went up to Marx Soul and nuzzled up against him.

"...Meh?" asked Marx, still shaking. He looked at the child and licked his lower lip. "_I...need...SOMETHING!"_ thought Marx Soul.

He sunk his fangs into the Dark Matter as it squirmed around, trying to escape. Poor Marx Soul was only able to get some of it's dark, bitter blood.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his back.

It was Zero Two, stabbing Marx with his cactus-like tail. Marx Soul released the child from his mouth.

"Marx."

Marx Soul smiled. "Zero."

Zero Two opened the door. "You are to feed on humans. You shall not eat my minions."

"Heh...Whatever you say." Marx Soul walked out the door and immediatly began his search for humans.

* * *

He walked, and walked, and walked through the forests. Their house had neighbors, and because of that, Marx Soul had to do his killing and eating in the isolated forests.

He spotted a young boy, probably no more than ten years old.

"Hey, little boy."

The child looked around and saw Marx. Surprisingly, he wasn't afraid.

"My mommy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Maybe the child was younger than Marx thought.

"Well...I don't see her now. You can get away with it," said Marx Soul.

"I-I gotta go now..."

Marx Soul teleported to the child and held onto him with his wings. "Won't you please stay with me? It gets lonely for me, y'know."

"No! Let go of me!" The child escaped out of his grip and ran away. Marx Soul flew after him. The child tripped on a rock and fell down. Marx Soul wasn't exactly paying attention to this and flew face first into a tree. The child got up and escaped. Marx Soul's head was hurting so bad he didn't even care anymore. He just decided to let him go.

"...He can live another day, I guess," said Marx Soul. "My pretty little face hurts."

He looked around a bit and saw Magolor Soul floating up to him.

"Hi, Magolor," said Marx Soul.

Magolor Soul floated up to Marx and slapped him. "Bad Marx. Bad."

"What did I do?" asked Marx Soul in his most innocent voice.

"You tried to eat one of the Dark Matter children!"

"It looked tasty. It looked like one of those miniature marshmallows you'd find in cereal."

Magolor Soul facepalmed himself and sighed. "I don't understand you sometimes."

"Yay. Now come over here and help my face stop hurting."

"How do I do that?" asked Magolor Soul.

"I don't know."

Magolor Soul sat down with Marx Soul. "Where does it hurt?"

"Where you slapped it," said Marx Soul.

Magolor Soul sighed and kissed the spot where he slapped him. "You're such a baby."

"Gah-gah," said Marx Soul. Magolor Soul hugged him.

"You didn't even get to eat anything today, now did you?"

"No. Now I'll starve."

Magolor summoned his sword made of ice. He held out his hand and cut it with his sword. He offered his bleeding hand to Marx Soul.

"Oh, how sweet," said Marx Soul, who started lapping the blood on Magolor Soul's hand.

"Maybe you're not possessed by Dark Matter after all."

"What makes you say that?" asked Magolor Soul.

"Your blood is much sweeter than the blood of the Dark Matter." Marx Soul went back to lapping the liquid for about a minute.

"Or maybe your crown is also a sweetener."

Magolor Soul sighed. "Yes, that's exactly what it is."


	14. Mustache

Twas an artistic day at the Soul house...As it usually is when Drawcia Soul is around.

But something bad happened today.

"WHO MADE A MESS OF ALL MY PAINT?!"

Nobody answered.

"MARX, GET OVER HERE!"

"No," said Marx Soul.

"I KNOW YOU MADE THIS MESS!"

"Actually, no, I didn't."

"JUST GET OVER HERE!"

"No. You're going to yell at me for something I didn't do." It seemed like Marx Soul was actually serious this time.

Drawcia Soul was surprised.

"Well...WHO DID THIS?!" Poor Drawcia Soul's paint was splattered everywhere, making a total mess of her art room.

Patricia floated by, covered in paint.

"Yaaay, paint is fun," said Patricia.

"...YOU DID THIS?!" asked Drawcia Soul.

"Yay!" said Patricia.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Nearly having nervous breakdowns were common in the Soul house.

"Mawxie told me to! I told him that I was bored and he told me that doing this would be fun! And it was fun!"

Drawcia Soul was _very_ irritated.

"MAAAAAAARX!" yelled Drawcia Soul.

Upstairs, Drawcia Soul heard the clopping of Marx Soul's shoes running to his room, far away from Drawcia.

Drawcia Soul banged her face on the table, now covered in paint from Patricia's mess.

"Drawcia! Since you're made of paint, maybe I can make a mess out of you!"

"DID MARX TELL YOU TO DO THAT?!"

"Nope!"

Drawcia Soul floated away from Patricia before she could "make a mess" out of her.

She spent most of her time trying to find Marx.

"Marx! YOU CANNOT TELL THE CHILDREN TO MAKE A MESS OF ALL MY PAINT!"

"Yes I caaaan," said Marx Soul.

Drawcia Soul floated up to Marx's room. And there he was, resting on his bed.

"Yay, you found me."

"WHY DID YOU TELL PATRICIA TO MAKE A MESS WITH ALL MY PAINT?!" yelled Drawcia.

"Because she was annoying me with how often she told me she was bored."

"...YOU ARE NOT A VERY GOOD FATHER."

"I never wanted to be." Marx Soul smirked.

Drawcia Soul collapsed to the floor out of all the stress. The resulting fall made the paint that she was made of splatter everywhere.

"Oh. Well, look who made a mess now."

Patricia floated up to Drawcia Soul, using levitation powers to hold a black marker.

"Still bored?" asked Marx Soul.

"Yeah," said Patricia as she drew a mustache on Drawcia Soul's face.

"Mm, she doesn't look good with a mustache," said Marx Soul.

"Yeah," said Patricia. She then floated over to Marx Soul and drew a mustache on his face.

"You don't look good with one either! Yay!" Patricia floated away.

Marx Soul looked at himself in the mirror.

"She doesn't know what fashion is. I do look good with this mustache."


	15. Marxie-Babies

WARNING: This chapter contains romantic undertones between Marx and Magolor.

* * *

Twas a day of love at the Soul house.

Zero Two excluded, of course.

Zero Two had unfortunatly spread his sadness and misery to Ilana, a Dark Matter in her "pre-teenager" stage of maturity.

"...I feel so...MISERABLE," said Ilana.

Marx Soul just happened to have walked by as she said this.

"Then hurt something. That always makes me feel better."

Ilana took Marx Soul's advice and rushed into him, hurting his back and knocking him to the floor, which knocked his hat off his head.

"...Well, there you go. Are you feeling better now?" asked Marx.

Ilana didn't answer. She instead gazed at Marx's black hair. It covered all of the top of his head and his eyebrows. It was seemingly bouncy and slightly wavy too.

"...Hellooo? Anyone there?" asked Marx.

"I love you," said Ilana.

"**Let's not get ahead of ourselves, young lady,**" said Magolor Soul.

"...Oh, sorry," said Ilana. She floated away, looking back at Marx Soul's pretty hair. Then she floated back upstairs.

"...Well, you're protective," said Marx Soul.

"Is that why you wear that hat? So you don't possess young children into loving you?" asked Magolor Soul.

"No. It's because I get cold without it."

"Well, put it back on then. You must be cold now."

"No. I get too hot if I wear it too often."

"You wear it all the time!" Magolor Soul just wanted Marx to put his hat back on so as not to make any more women fall in love with him and possibly take him away.

"Mm, you think that I don't get hot in it?" Marx Soul looked at Magolor and kissed him on the cheek. "Silly Magolor. I wanna see how much more drama I can make. So let me have the hat off for just a bit."

Magolor Soul thought about it. It was Marx's hat, not his. Heck, he didn't even know why he was being so overprotective.

"Just...Don't make any more girls fall in love with you, okay?"

"Heehee, I can't control that, silly. That's up to the girl." Marx Soul walked away.

* * *

Ilana was drawing hearts with the letters "I" and "M" on them, standing for her and Marx's names.

"I wanna be a firefighter when I grow up!" one of the Dark Matter children told Zero.

"...Due to what species you are, you cannot be a firefighter," said Zero Two.

"Aww! What can I be, then?" asked the child.

"An idiot," said Zero Two.

"Hm...I wanna be married to Marx when I grow up," said Ilana.

"You can both be idiots, then. Nothing good would come out of marrying Marx."

"Something good would come out of it, Zero! Me and Marx could make Marxie-babies!"

"...Making children with Marx is both impossible and idiotic."

Zero Two and Ilana argued on and on about how Ilana wanted to have children with Marx while Magolor Soul listened to the conversation.

**_"_****You will not have Marx's children," **whispered Magolor Soul.

* * *

Author's note time: If you want a better view of what Marx Soul's hair looks like, look up the hairstyle "Cabana Boy" from the video game known as "MapleStory."

Also, sorry for the delay on this chapter...


	16. Bow

Twas a pretty day at the Soul house.

Pretty, as in, being absolutely fabulous, not being a typical pretty day outside.

Patricia floated about with a pretty neon green bow on her head.

"La, la, la I'm a pwetty little girl," sang Patricia.

"Oh, yes you are, Patricia!" said Drawcia Soul.

"Yay!" Patricia brought in a bag of little bows. "I bought bows for everyone!"

"Oh, wonderful!"

And then Drawcia Soul realized something: Patricia never had money.

"...But how did you buy them?" asked Drawcia Soul.

"I stole some money from Mawxie," said Patricia. "Shh, it's a secwet!"

Well, as long as it was from Marx, Drawcia Soul was somewhat okay with it.

"Child, you can't steal money from anybody. Not even Marx the Jerk."

"Heehee, okie." Patricia put a little red bow on Drawcia's head. "Yay! Now you're pwetty!"

"Yay!" said Drawcia Soul. She cuddled up against Patricia.

"Now I'm gonna put bows on everyone!" Patricia rushed upstairs, rushing into the nearest room she could find.

Which was Zero Two's room.

"Hi, Zewo!"

Zero Two glanced at Patricia. "...Hello."

"Guess what I got for you!" Patricia was obviously very excited.

"...What is it?"

"I got you a pwetty bow!" Patricia pulled out a pink bow and placed on gently on Zero Two's head.

"...Why?" asked Zero Two.

"No weason!" said Patricia, who floated out of the room. Zero Two looked at his little bow on the mirror on the wall of his room. He decided to leave it on for now. He really didn't care that he was wearing a pink bow for young girls.

* * *

Next up was Magolor Soul. Patricia rushed up to his door and bursted in, floating with such force she hit Magolor Soul in his face.

"Ow! Patricia! What are you doing?!" yelled Magolor Soul.

"I got you a pwesent!" said Patricia.

"...Well, next time you get me a present, don't hurt me."

"Okie!" Patricia pulled out a teal-colored bow and placed it on Magolor's crown.

"Oh, it's a bow?" asked Magolor Soul. "Cute. Thank you, Patricia."

"Yay!" yelled Patricia.

* * *

Last and least important to Patricia was Marx Soul.

She barged into Marx's room. He was sleeping.

"Oh, maybe I should give it to him late-" Patricia stopped her sentence when she noticed that Marx's tongue was hanging out. If she had a mouth, she would smile.

She carefully reached into the bag and took out a yellow bow and put it on Marx's tongue. She exited the room with a feeling of victory.

She floated back downstairs to Drawcia.

"I put bows on everybody!"

"Wonderful! Are they as pretty as you are?" asked Drawcia.

"Yep!"

Marx Soul clopped down the stairs.

"...Do I have tongue cancer? My tongue feels weird."

Nobody responded.

And then Drawcia laughed at the sight of Marx, not knowing that he had a bow on his tongue.

"Cancer's not funny," said Marx Soul.

Magolor Soul floated into the room. "What's going on he- HAHAHA! Marx...GO TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR TONGUE!"

"M'kay," said Marx Soul. He walked to the nearest mirror and looked at his tongue. The yellow bow was definately out of place on Marx's tongue.

"...Who did it?" asked Marx Soul.

And everyone started laughing again.

"Patricia, I love you," said Drawcia Soul.

"Yay! I love you too!"

* * *

Author's note time: This chapter here is more or less a message to Random Reader, a guest reader of this story who posted a review that I felt as of I kind of had to respond quickly too.

It's not that your opinion doesn't matter when it comes to the yaoi I add in the story. It's just that I keep it in because it's one of the things that make this story really fun for me to write. I usually support pairings that are official character x official character or FC x FC. I don't know why. I don't see my characters (if I end up making any) with official characters because the characters I have thought of so far usually suck.

My headcanons are usually really bad because my brain is young and autistic, my autism may or may not actually being relevant. If they "conflict," I apologize; I usually don't notice.

It's different for each person when it comes to what's under Marx's head, really. I guess my particular style is strange but I have trouble trying to imagine Marx with a different hairstyle. For some it could be a small tuft of lavender hair, for some it could be no hair at all, and for some it could be something totally weird. It is up to you what you imagine my portrayal of Marx to actually look like. Besides, he will keep his hat on a lot, as we all probably know.

It's totally up to you how you imagine Marx or any other character. Never stop being who you are, Random Reader. :)


	17. New Neighbors

Twas an absolutely awful day at the Soul house.

"Marx! Why are you eating that human in the house?!" yelled Drawcia Soul.

"No reason not to," said Marx Soul, who went back to chewing on the delightfully tasteful flesh of a human.

"Oh, dear Nova, it smells BAD." Drawcia Soul coughed due to the awful smell of it.

"...Hm, now I realize that. Get me those wooden clothes pins. I need something to eliminate the smell."

"Marx, GO TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE."

"No. I like it here. The sun's shining through the window."

"THE SUN SHINES IN THE OTHER WINDOWS TOO!"

"Yes. But the sun doesn't like those windows as much as it likes the windows here."

Drawcia Soul didn't want to deal with Marx's annoying arguing at all. No one does.

She looked at the body one last time.

"...Marx...Is that...ONE OF OUR NEIGHBORS?!" yelled Drawcia Soul.

"Oh, so that's why he lived so close to us. You kept me isolated from society so I didn't know," said Marx Soul.

"MARX! DIDN'T WE TELL YOU NOT TO KILL OUR NEIGHBORS?! WHAT IF SOMEONE SAW YOU?!"

"Nobody did, so it's okay...Well, this guy right here saw me killing another person so I had to kill him. See? I had a reason."

"...WHERE IS THE OTHER BODY?!" yelled Drawcia.

"In the basement. With your art supplies."

"WHAT?! OH NOVA OH NOVA NO NOT MY ART SUPPLIES!" Drawcia Soul rushed down to the basement and to her horror her paint supplies were covered in the blood of their previous neighbor.

"Heehee," laughed Marx.

* * *

A few days later, the neighbors were announced missing. They were later announced to be possibly dead. They were never found.

"Such a shame that the neighbors might be dead," said Magolor Soul. "But maybe this means we can get new neighbors."

"New neighbors?" asked Marx Soul.

"...That you **_are_**** not** allowed to eat," Magolor Soul added.

"Pity," said Marx Soul.

* * *

A few days later it was announced that the two houses were bought by two...unusual figures.

"Yay, deformed people!" yelled Marx Soul.

"Marx! I am sure they are not deformed! And even if they are, we'd still _**BE **__**KIND**_ to them, now wouldn't we?! yelled Magolor Soul.

"We'll see," said Marx Soul.

"You know what, Marx? Maybe you can visit them for yourself! That way you can practice your kindness!"

"I don't want to."

"Oh, yes you do!" Magolor Soul pulled Marx off the couch. He found a bunch of carrots in the fridge and put them on Marx's head. He found a ball of yarn on the counter as well. "Those can be used as gifts!"

"These are horrible gifts for a new neighbor," said Marx Soul.

"Ah! Well, there we go! Horrible gifts from a horrible person who eats other people!" yelled Magolor Soul.

Marx Soul frowned and looked down at his feet. The carrots and the ball of yarn fell on the floor.

"...Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. You're not a horrible person." Magolor Soul grabbed the ball of yarn and the carrots off the floor. "I guess I just don't like it when you kill innocent people."

"...It's fine," said Marx Soul. He walked out the door, balancing the "gifts" on his head.

* * *

The first house was nearest to him. so he went there first. He walked to the front door, and looked down. The ball of yarn fell and Marx grabbed it with his mouth.

He used his foot to knock on the door.

The door opened...And who was at the door? Why, exactly who everyone else was saying. An odd figure.

Otherwise known as Yin-Yarn.

"Well! How did you know it was me?" asked Yin-Yarn, who took the ball of yarn out of Marx's mouth.

Marx said nothing and walked away.

"I guess I'll see you on Christmas, then?! Nyehahaha!" laughed Yin-Yarn.

* * *

Marx Soul desperately wished not to see another enemy of Kirby's at the next house.

Unfortunately, not all wishes come true.

Marx Soul knocked on the door with the carrots on top of his head.

Dark Nebula answered.

"Crap," said Marx Soul. "Heeey, Dark Nebula. Welcome to the neighborhood, blah blah blah, please accept these carrots."

Dark Nebula looked at them.

"...I suppose carrots are good for the eyes." Dark Nebula took the carrots. "Goodbye, Marx."

"See 'ya on Christmas," said Marx Soul, walking away.

* * *

Marx Soul walked back home, thankful for the meeting of his new neighbors being short and simple.

An old man from another house down the road was going to greet one of the new neighbors. He knocked on the door. Yin-Yarn answered.

"Hello!" yelled Yin-Yarn.

The old man said nothing and shut the door, not wanting to greet the next neighbor. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

Author's note time: I'd like to thank Random Reader for giving me the idea for this chapter.

Yes, I've listened to what people have said about having new characters. Yes, I added Dark Nebula and Yin-Yarn as neighbors. The reason being because not only have people seemed to have wanted those two the most, but I figured that since I know these two a little better than other villains in the Kirby series, they would be decent characters in the story.

They are only minor characters in this story but I hope you like my portrayal of both Yin-Yarn and Dark Nebula.

That is all. Thank you for reading!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Dark Nebula or Yin-Yarn; they both belong to Hal Laboratory and Nintendo.


	18. Christmas!

WARNING: This chapter contains romantic moments between Marx and Magolor.

* * *

Twas a typical Christmas day at the Soul house.

And it was snowing, adding beauty to the day...And the awful memory of when Marx Soul called Drawcia Soul a "snowslut."

But, that horrible memory aside, everyone tried to celebrate Christmas happily.

"Zewo! The ground's as white as your fur!" Patricia yelled.

"...Merry Christmas to you too," Zero Two replied.

"Oh, Mewwy Chwistmas," Patricia added.

Zero Two sighed.

"Hey, everyone," Marx Soul said, having finally woken up. "Merry Christmas." Marx brought down gifts for the Dark Matter children and the rest of the Souls.

He clopped down the stairs, carrying presents with his wings. They were folded to hold them as if they were his own arms. Marx wore a pretty red Santa-styled Christmas jester hat.

"With those shoes, you look more like a Christmas elf than Santa," Drawcia Soul said.

"I'd make a better elf than you," Marx Soul replied.

Drawcia Soul ignored Marx's remarks. "Merry Christmas, everybody."

"Merry Christmas, mommy!" yelled the Dark Matter children, gathering around Drawcia Soul. The children calling Drawcia their mother warmed her heart up so much that she got heartburn. But then again, that was probably due to all the Christmas food she's been eating lately.

"Thank you, children." Drawcia Soul nuzzled against all the children gathered around her.

Marx Soul gave his gifts to the rest of the Souls first.

"Here you go, Zero. Merry Christmas," Marx Soul said in a cheerful voice as he gave Zero Two a pack of batteries.

"...Batteries," Zero Two said, uncheerfully.

"Yes. I didn't put much thought into your gift," Marx Soul replied.

"...Very well, then." Zero Two put the batteries in the cupboard.

"Next is Drawciaaa," Marx Soul said in the same cheerful voice.

"Marx, you didn't have to get anything for me," Drawcia Soul replies.

"Yes I diiid." Marx Soul gives her a pack of paintbrushes of different sizes.

"Ooh, Marx, I've been needing more of these lately. How did you know?" Drawcia Soul took one of the brushes out of the pack, observing it.

"Well, really, it's more of a make-up brush." Marx Soul grabbed the brush Drawcia was observing with his mouth and used it on Drawcia's face, smearing the paint that she was made out of all around.

"Marx, stop that!" Drawcia Soul yelled. All the children laughed at the sight of Drawcia.

"...Marx...What are you doing?" Magolor Soul asked, floating down the stairs.

"Magolor!" Marx yelled.

"...Yes?" asked Magolor Soul.

"Merry Christmas," Marx replied in his cheerful voice.

"...Merry Christmas to you too, Marx." Magolor Soul smiled. "Oh...I guess I should give you your gift, shouldn't I?"

"You got me a gift?" Marx asked.

"Yes, I did." Magolor Soul nodded his head. "I'll bring it down now." Magolor went back upstairs and opened the closet in his room.

"...Why did I prepare that..." Magolor mumbled to himself. He put on plastic gloves and grabbed whatever it was he prepared for Marx.

* * *

Back downstairs, the presents to the Dark Matter children were given, which varied from little cards with money inside to the latest toys.

Patricia gave a Christmas card to Zero Two that she made herself.

"...It is for me?" Zero Two asked.

"Yeah," said Patricia.

Zero Two took the red, white and green-colored card. The card said nothing but this:

"**I love you, Zero!"**

It was a good thing Patricia at least knew how to spell his name.

"Thank you, Patricia," Zero Two replied.

"You're welcome!" Patricia replied.

Then, Magolor Soul came down with Marx Soul's gift.

It was the intestines of a human, coated with Christmas-themed candy. Of course, it smelled awful.

Drawcia Soul picked up on it immediately. Then she saw the gift.

"OH DEAR MOTHER OF-" Drawcia Soul fainted at the sight of it and the Dark Matter children followed soon after.

"...S-sorry, guys..." Magolor Soul replied. He gave the gift to Marx. Marx took it with his mouth.

"It tastes tangy," Marx said, chewing on it.

"It's probably due to the candy that's on it," Magolor replied, trying his hardest to ignore the awful smell of it.

"Okay. Well, thank you very much for the gift, Magolor. I have one for you, too."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes." Marx put his candy-coated Christmas intestines on the dining room table. "I'm gonna go get it, so wait here, okay?"

"Okay," Magolor Soul replied.

Marx Soul came back down with a cute little cardboard crown on his head.

"That's one of your gifts," said Marx. "Now your crown has a crown."

Magolor Soul giggled, took the crown off Marx's head and put it on his own.

"There's another gift?" Magolor Soul asked.

"Yes...Come with me," Marx Soul replied.

"Okay, then."

Magolor Soul left with Marx Soul, leaving Zero Two to clean up the wrapping paper on the floor.

* * *

Marx Soul stopped at the doorway to his room, and looked up. Magolor Soul looked up as well...He knew what he was doing after he saw the mistletoe hung up on Marx's doorway.

"Oh, Marxie-boo..." Magolor Soul nuzzled against Marx Soul's face.

"Merry Christmas, Magolor." Marx Soul kissed Magolor Soul on his mouth. Magolor Soul wrapped his hands around Marx, holding him gently.

* * *

Back downstairs, Zero Two was still cleaning up the wrapping paper on the floor when Yin-Yarn and Dark Nebula kicked the door open.

"NYEHAHA! MERRRRRY CHRISTMAAAS!" Yin-Yarn yelled.

"...I'm so sorry about this," Dark Nebula replied.

"...I am used to it," said Zero Two.

"Hey, Zero-" Yin-Yarn's sentence was stopped mid-way when he saw Drawcia and the Dark Matter children on the floor.

"...What on Earth did you get for them this year?" Dark Nebula asked.

"Surprisingly, it was Magolor's doing."

"...Oh...Well, speaking of Magolor, where is he?"

"I believe he is upstairs with Marx."

"Okay." Dark Nebula gave Zero Two a brush for his fur and went upstairs with Yin-Yarn.

Yin-Yarn and Dark Nebula floated up the stairs, and to their surprise, saw Magolor and Marx kissing.

Magolor stopped immediately as they came up.

"W-w-well, hello! M-Merry Christmas!" Magolor Soul said awkwardly.

Yin-Yarn dropped the presents he carried and he and Dark Nebula floated downstairs and out of the house.

Once outside, Yin-Yarn took a deep breath in, and immediately yelled "WE WALKED IN AT THE WRONG TIME!"

Yin-Yarn floated about, yelling this phrase over and over until Zero Two opened the window and threw one of the Christmas tree ornaments at Yin-Yarn.

An old man who was relaxing outside in the Christmas snow saw this and muttered "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

And that's how Christmas was celebrated at the Soul house. Christmas is a time of the year where people live and love with their families, watching as they open their gifts under the tree. Christmas is a beautiful time where people show just how much they love others. Christmas is family-time. Christmas is a wonderful time...

...Christmas is also when old men living next door to undead final bosses of video games realize that they're getting too old for this.

So, snuggle up with your family and friends as you have that feeling to give, even after Christmas is gone.

Sincerely, I wish you a merry Christmas.

~ Crowned.

* * *

Also I'd like to thank Eptastic Girl for giving me the idea of the mistletoe in this story. Thanks, Eptastic. You're awesome.


	19. Poodles

Twas a hungry day at the Soul house.

Marx was chewing on the bone of a human when he heard an odd scratching sound on the door.

The door opened to reveal a white poodle.

"Well...Hello there," Marx said to the poodle. "You're cute."

The poodle walked up to Marx and got on the couch he was sitting on.

"Hey, get off. I don't know where you've been."

And that was when the poodle stole Marx's bone.

"W-what- HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Marx yelled, slipping off the couch.

The poodle escaped through the front door. Marx got back up and went after him.

"HEEEY! GIVE ME BACK MY BONE!"

The poodle went through the dog door in the house of it's owner: the old man.

"...You gotta be kidding me," Marx said to himself. He sighed and went through to peek his head through the dog door.

"Hiii," Marx Soul said. "That doggy of yours stole my bone. Can I have it back?"

The old man simply stared at Marx, who had his face through the dog door.

"I'm getting too old for this."

Marx glared at the little poodle.

"Give me my bone back, little guy."

The poodle barked at Marx.

"It's not yours."

It barked again.

"No it's not! I found it fair and square!"

Suddenly, a black cat walked in and bonked it's head against Marx's.

Marx decided to get out of the dog door and kick open the actual door.

"GIVE ME MY BONE BACK, YOU!" Marx yelled.

The poodle barked and took the bone. Marx ran over to it and grabbed part of the bone with his mouth, pulling on it.

Marx led the poodle outside, where he could easily be seen by the Souls back at his home and by the old man at the other.

* * *

"Magowor! Mawxie's fighting with a puppy!" Patricia yelled, staring out the window.

"What do you mean, dear- OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS, MARX! YOU'RE FIGHTING WITH A DOG OVER A BONE!" Magolor Soul yelled, then he went outside.

"MARX!"

Marx Soul ignored Magolor's yells, being too distracted with the bone.

Magolor Soul went over and tried to pull Marx away, but Marx slapped him with his wing. Magolor Soul rubbed his bruised cheek and slapped Marx back with his hands, causing Marx to forget about the bone and let go.

The poodle ran back to the old man's house with the bone, which was now officially his, while Marx and Magolor had a slapping fight. Marx knocked Magolor over and came down with him.

"You're abusive," Marx said.

"YOU'RE MORE ABUSIVE THAN ME!" Magolor yelled.

"Whatever," Marx replied, as he got up and went back inside the house.

* * *

Author's note time: I apologize for the delays on new chapters. :c.

Also, I'd like to thank syani123 for the idea for this chapter. Thanks, Syani! You're awesome. c: Thank you for reading, everyone!


	20. The Beach

Twas a sunny, surprisingly warm day at the Soul house.

Drawcia Soul had decided that they should go to the beach.

"...It is Winter," Zero Two replied.

"But look at how warm it is!" Drawcia Soul yelled. "It'd be good for these children to get out of the house. And when was the last time you got out and had fun?"

Zero Two glanced over at Drawcia Soul, with a look that said "I never have fun."

Drawcia Soul grabbed onto Zero Two. "You're going to the beach with us."

Zero Two decided that he might as well do so. He wouldn't be able to disagree with Drawcia anyways. He sighed.

"GUYS! GRAB THE CLOSEST THINGS YOU HAVE TO SWIMMING SUITS! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Drawcia Soul yelled, still holding on to Zero Two.

The Dark Matter children came down immediately. Patricia wore a part of a blanket, and many of the Dark Matter children did not have actual swimsuits at all.

"I couldn't find a swimsuit," one of the children replied. Then that child looked at a flower pot and put it on his head. "Nevermind! I found one!"

Drawcia Soul looked at all the Dark Matter children.

"THOSE ARE NOT SWIMSUITS!"

"Yes they are!"

Drawcia Soul decided not to argue and went down to her art room. After a few minutes, she painted all the Dark Matter children swimsuits.

"THERE! NOW ARE WE READY?" Drawcia Soul yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Waaait, I'm coming, too," Marx Soul said, running down the stairs. "I'm not gonna swim, so don't worry. You don't have to paint me a swimsuit, and I won't drown!"

"FINEEE, you can come with us." Drawcia Soul rolled her eyes.

"Yay," Marx Soul said.

They went out the door, with Marx Soul giggling at Zero Two having to be dragged along by Drawcia Soul.

* * *

They got to the beach, and all the Dark Matter children started swimming along in the water, acting like children should act.

Drawcia Soul finally let go of Zero Two. "Exactly why was I brought here?" Zero Two asked.

"To get out of the house! I can't let you be cooped up like that on a nice day!"

"I prefer it that way." Zero Two floated away from Drawcia Soul, and the sun got into his eye. He closed it and continued to float away, eventually floating into Marx.

"Zero, open your eye," Marx Soul said.

"I cannot do so at this moment...The sun is too bright," Zero Two replied.

"Fine," Marx Soul replied. "Let me lead you to some shade." Marx Soul held onto Zero Two, appearently leading him to shade.

"There you go...You're almost there..."

Marx Soul let go of Zero Two and went behind him. "Open your eye. It should be better here."

Zero Two opened his eye, and once he did, shut it again. "This is not shade! We are still in the sun!"

Marx Soul glared at Zero Two and kicked him into the sea. "Geez, after I tried to help you, you're still so mean!" Marx Soul ran away, pretending to sob, whilst all the Dark Matter children went to Zero Two and swam around with him.

"Daddy!" one of the children yelled, swimming in circles around him.

"Get away from me!" Zero Two yelled, flapping his wings in the water. "MARX! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Drawcia Soul heard Zero Two's yelling and noticed him in the water with the Dark Matter children. She giggled whilst Zero Two was yelling at his children to stop splashing water at him.

* * *

Back at the house, Magolor Soul was reading a book.

"...I can sense that Marx did something bad already," he said to himself.

* * *

Author's note time: In a review that Lunara the Ara posted, she suggested that they all went to the beach. So, I used her suggestion and I credit her on it. Thanks, Lunara!You're awesome.


	21. By Ourselves

WARNING: This chapter contains slight romantic undertones between Marx and Magolor.

* * *

Twas a terrible day at the Soul house. If you wish to know why, well, that is best explained in the form of dialouge through the Souls.

"WHAT?! What do you mean, me and Marx aren't romantic towards each other?!" Magolor Soul yelled. He floated over and nuzzled his face against Marx's face. "SEE? We're romantic! Aren't we, Marx?"

"No," Marx Soul replied. "You don't take me out often enough."

"WHAT?!" yelled Magolor Soul.

"SEE?!" Drawcia Soul yelled back. "You're not romantic towards each other!"

"Yes we are! Marx is just...acting silly." Magolor Soul tightened his grip on Marx. Marx smiled as he did this.

"You'd think that you'd take Marx out at least ONCE, and really, you don't! Don't you want to show your love towards him?!" Drawcia Soul yelled.

"Drawcia! It's no big deal if I don't take him out often...Is it, Marx?" Magolor Soul asked.

"Yes, it is," Marx Soul replied. "I wanna see a show."

"I am not taking you out to see a show!" Magolor Soul yelled.

"Pity. Oh, well. I guess you don't love me then." Marx Soul began to walk away before Magolor Soul grabbed ahold of him.

"Wait! You can't be serious!" Magolor Soul yelled.

"He is serious, Magolor! The two of you don't go out often, so you don't show your love often!" Drawcia Soul floated to Marx and Magolor. "If you want your relationship to last, you take him out!"

Drawcia Soul grabbed ahold of the two, and dragged them out the door. "I'm keeping my eye on you to make sure the two of you stay romantic!"

One could hear Magolor Soul yelling at Drawcia outside of the house. Zero Two floated down the stairs. His Dark Matter children followed.

"...I suppose we are going to be by ourselves for a while," Zero Two said, plopping onto the couch.

Immediately, the Dark Matter children wanted to play with Zero Two and cuddle with him and things of that nature. The children crawled all over him.

"Children, get off," Zero Two said, not exactly wanting to play.

"We wanna play with you!" the children yelled.

"No." Zero Two blankly stared at the ceiling, trying his best to ignore the children. He sighed. "You children are like worms, crawling around on me like you are now."

"We're worms, and you're dirt! Yay!"

Zero Two sighed again. "Whatever."

A couple of minutes passed, and eventually the children got bored of being worms.

"We wanna play a new game," the children said.

"Can't you entertain yourselves?" Zero Two asked.

"No. Ooh, ooh, can we be romantic towards each other like Marx and Magolor are?"

Zero Two stayed silent for a bit, then he grabbed the children with his cactus-like tail and threw them on the floor.

"Zero, you hurt us. Romantic couples don't hurt each other," one of the children said.

Zero Two stayed silent again, and went up to his room. After a bit, the children heard Zero Two screaming, presumably into a pillow.

He came back down and decided to turn on the television. He hoped that that would distract the children for a bit. He laid down on the couch when suddenly, one of the children rushed into the television, breaking it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE TELEVISION?!" Zero Two yelled, getting up from the couch.

"Breaking things is fun!" the child replied.

Zero Two's eye began to twitch. He then went outside of the house and screamed.

The old man was walking his dog when he heard Zero Two scream. "Good thing my hearing isn't so good anymore," he said, taking his dog back to his house.

* * *

Author's note time: The idea for this chapter was given to me by a guest known as "Golden Guest." Thank you, Golden Guest!

Also, I'd like to say that I appreciate your ideas, each and every one of 'em. However, I never was accepting requests for chapters to begin with. Do not think wrongly; doing this is fun. Very fun indeed. But I'd also like to go through ideas of my own, too. I guess I'll try to get around to a request if made, albeit more slowly than before. I'm just going through the current requests (this may or may not include another one of your ideas, Golden Guest.) and then focusing on my own. I hope you understand. Thank you, and as always, thank you for reading.


	22. Questions

Twas a day filled with many questions at the Soul house.

At least, that's how it was towards Patricia and Dark Nebula.

"WHY DID YOU BREAK MY WINDOW?!" Dark Nebula asked.

"Because breaking things is fun!" Patricia replied.

"Well, it's not going to be so fun for your family, since they have to pay for the repairs!" Dark Nebula yelled.

"Okie!" Patricia replied, happily. Dark Nebula was obviously angry of Patricia's happiness.

"Why are you angwy?" Patricia asked.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M ANGRY?! I'M PERFECTLY HAPPY!" Dark Nebula yelled.

"Okie! Hey, why are you a star?" Patricia asked.

"...Because I was made this way? I DON'T KNOW!" Dark Nebula started sobbing. "...Y-YOU BROKE MY WINDOW AND NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME ALL THESE QUESTIONS! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME ALL THESE QUESTIONS?!"

"You're asking me questions too."

Dark Nebula head-desked himself.

"Hey! Can I ask you something else?" Patricia asked.

"NO!"

"What's two plus two?"

"...Four," Dark Nebula replied, his "forehead" now bleeding.

"Blood's dripping into your eye."

"I don't care." Dark Nebula replied, calmly. "...Can you please tell me why you're here?"

"Well, I bwoke your window, and then you asked me why, and then I answered, and then you kept on asking me questions so I was kept here."

"...Go back home, please," Dark Nebula said.

"I can't. The front door's locked."

"...C-can't you ask someone to unlock it?"

"No one's home."

Dark Nebula's eye twitched.

Then he heard someone in the distance.

"Patricia! Where did you go?!"

"...That sounded like Yin-Yarn," Dark Nebula said.

"Oh, yeah! Yin-Yawn's babysitting me! I forgot!" Patricia yelled. "Bye bye, Dawk Nebewla!"

Patricia floated out the window that she broke and went over to Yin-Yarn.

"Here I am!" Patricia yelled.

"Good. Did you break Dark's window?" Yin-Yarn asked, cackling.

"Yep! Can I have a cookie now?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, you may!" Yin-Yarn said, laughing at poor Dark Nebula, who was staring out his broken window with a look that said "I'm going to kill you one day."

* * *

"What a nice dinner," Marx Soul said, walking out the door of a restaurant.

"Marx, that was AWFUL," Drawcia replied.

"No it wasn't. I got to eat our waiter's index finger!"

"...Why did we bother going out with him?" Zero Two asked.

Magolor Soul nuzzled up against Marx Soul's right wing. Then he stopped for a bit. "...I sense that Patricia's doing something bad."

"Good for you," Marx Soul replied.

* * *

Author's note time: This chapter here is based off a suggestion that syani123 gave to me. Thanks, Syani! c:


	23. Journal

Twas an odd day at the Soul house. If you're wondering what made it so odd, well...Let's just say the Dark Matter children were complaining about something that they usually don't complain about.

"I don't have a mouth," one of the children said to Magolor Soul.

"...You don't need a mouth," Magolor Soul said. He patted the Dark Matter child on his "head," smiling with his forever-smiling mouth.

"But you have one."

"Well, it's because I do need one. You don't need one, and I'm glad you don't. I, personally, think that mouths are ugly."

"...How are mouths ugly?" Zero Two asked, laying on the couch. "They seem like nothing but another part of your pointless body."

"The body is not pointless," Magolor Soul pointed out. "Besides, how would you know? You don't have a mouth."

"I was only asking," Zero Two replied, not looking at Magolor Soul.

"...Anyways, child, my point is you're lucky not to have one. Since you don't need to eat, and you can already speak, you don't need one!" Magolor Soul said.

"Yeah, but now my body is pointless," the child replied.

Magolor Soul sighed. "...No, it's not."

"Yes it is," Zero Two said, looking back at Magolor Soul. "As life is pointless, the actual bodies of the living are pointless as well."

"Zero Two, you're not helping!" Magolor Soul yelled. Zero Two pulled down a blanket that was on the couch and went to sleep.

"Ignore Zero Two, child. Your body is a wonderful thing, okay?"

"Okay, but what happens when I get fat like Zero? My body won't be wonderful then." Zero Two woke up and glared at the child.

"...What?!" the child yelled at Zero Two. "You always say that you're fat in your journal!"

"My journal is for my eye only," Zero Two replied, getting up from the couch.

"Oh, are we talking about Zero Two's journal?" Drawcia Soul asked. She had several paint stains on her body. "Well, I have a confession to make: Zero Two, do you remember when several years ago you found that somebody drawed in your journal?"

"...Yes..." Zero Two replied, floating closer to Drawcia Soul.

"That was me," she replied.

Zero Two went up to his room, and came back down with his journal and a set of matches. He threw the journal in the trash can and set the trash can on fire.

"AAAH! Where's the fire extinguisher?!" Magolor Soul yelled, looking for said item. Zero Two went back upstairs, ignoring Magolor Soul's panicking.

* * *

Author's note time: Aaah, I haven't written for this story in so long! I'm sorry. :c. *Shoots myself*

I appreciate you all waiting so patiently. Thank you so much. I'm going to be more active with this story, I promise.


	24. Bees

WARNING: This chapter contains romantic moments between Marx and Magolor.

* * *

Twas a busy day at the Soul house. If you're wondering why everyone was busy, well, for one, Magolor Soul was busy babysitting the children whilst the other Souls did whatever the heck they had to do.

"I'm a busy bee!" one of the Dark Matter children yelled, imitating Zero Two, who was paying bills.

"...Zero Two isn't a "bee." Whatever that is," Magolor Soul replied, shrugging.

One of the children opened a window and a bee flew in the house. "That's a bee!" the child yelled.

"...Why did you let a bee into the house?" Zero Two asked, not looking at anything else but the pile of bills before him.

"So that Magolor can learn about bees!"

Magolor Soul watched as the bee flew around. He listened to the resulting buzzing sound, and he thought it was rather cute. The bee landed on Magolor Soul's hand, and as it crawled around, it tickled Magolor's hand. He giggled happily.

"Hello there, Mr. Bee," Magolor Soul said as he began to pet the little insect with his index finger.

And of course, Mr. Bee didn't like that at all. Mr. Bee stung the hand that it rested on.

"Oww!" Magolor Soul yelled. "Why did you do that, Mr. Bee?! I was just showing you affection!"

"It's a Ms. Bee! Only female bees can sting," the Dark Matter child replied. Magolor Soul held his hand in pain. "Ow...First Marx bites me for loving him, and now this happens! Why can't I love anybody?!" Magolor Soul covered his eyes with his hands and began to sob.

"...It is only a bee sting," Zero Two said, annoyed by Magolor Soul's sobs.

"BUT NOBODY LOVES ME!" He yelled back.

"For crying out loud...MARX! COME LOVE YOUR ROMANTIC PARTNER!" Zero Two yelled.

"I don't wanna!" Marx Soul yelled from his room.

"IF YOU DON'T COME HERE AND LOVE HIM RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT HATRED MEANS!" Zero Two yelled, crying blood due to the stress. Said blood got on the bills that Zero Two had to pay, but he didn't immediately notice that.

"I already know what hatred is," Marx Soul replied. "Hatred: An extreme dislike for somebody."

Zero Two sighed angrily and floated upstairs to get Marx. After a thud was heard, presumably from Zero Two throwing Marx to the floor, Marx came downstairs and kissed Magolor Soul on his cheek. Magolor cried on Marx's wings.

"You're such a crybaby," Marx Soul teased, kissing Magolor Soul again. He didn't seem as reluctant to love Magolor as he was before. Magolor Soul cried a bit more. Marx Soul cuddled with him.

Zero Two came back downstairs, and found that the bills he had to pay were stained by his blood. Zero Two banged his body on the desk in anger.


	25. For Crying out Loud, Patricia

Twas a day to knit at the Soul house...Actually, it was in Yin-Yarn's house, not the Soul's house. But, regardless, it was a day to knit.

Yin-Yarn was sitting in a rocking chair as stereotypical people who knit do, humming along to some fast-paced song. Suddenly, he heard a noise. He frowned and mumbled, going to see what that noise was. He mumbled about having to stop his knitting for this.

Then he found Patricia, with shattered glass around her.

"...What are you doing?!" Yin-Yarn yelled.

"Dawk Nebuwa wants revenge!" Patricia replied, smashing another window.

"WHAT?! I gave you a cookie!" Yin-Yarn yelled.

"Cookies aren't enough!" Patricia yelled.

"You betrayed me!"

"I was never on your side!" Patricia threw a pillow from the couch to the ceiling, and it got stuck on the ceiling fan. She smiled at what a good job she did.

Yin-Yarn sighed. He went up to get the pillow from the ceiling fan and a thread from his body got caught on the spinning fan and he was swirled around the living room.

"Yay!" Patricia yelled, watching as Yin-Yarn was spun around rapidly.

"AH! I FEEL LIKE VOMITING!" Yin-Yarn yelled with an obvious frown on his face. Eventually, the thread from his body got unstuck, and Yin-Yarn was smashed into the wall.

"Yay!" Patricia yelled once more. Yin-Yarn glared at her and summoned his magic knitting needles to help him up. "...I'm...telling...Zero..." He faintly said with a more angry look on his face. His magic knitting needles had angry faces on them as well.

"...I'm...okie...with...that!" Patricia said, copying the way Yin-Yarn spoke to her.

Yin-Yarn used his magic knitting needles to fix the messes that Patricia had made, as an effort to show her that he meant business.

And Patricia wasn't intimidated by this in the least, seeing as how she knocked down a vase. "For Dawk Nebuwa!" She yelled, going up to another room. When she came back down, it was obvious that she had wrapped toilet paper around her head to make it look like a headband.

Yin-Yarn used his knitting needles to make a headband for himself as well, and he got into a battle-ready position. "You asked for it!" he yelled, charging towards her.

Patricia didn't move, but she grabbed a dictionary and banged it over Yin-Yarn's head.

"Ow! You-you jerk!" Yin-Yarn yelled.

"Yay!" Patricia replied. "I'm a jewk!"

Patricia and Yin-Yarn's argument was interrupted by Dark Nebula crashing through Yin-Yarn's door. "Oh, no...Patricia! What did you do?!" Dark Nebula yelled. "Yin-Yarn, I'm sorry!"

"...She says that you wanted revenge! No one gets revenge against me, boy!" Yin-Yarn yelled, obviously still angry.

"What?! No! I-I was babysitting Patricia and she went out of my view and she went in here on her own accord!" Dark Nebula yelled, his one eye looking quite sad. He shook as he spoke to Yin-Yarn. "I'm sorry!"

"...Are you telling me that there wasn't even a plan with this?! Y-you mean that she just came over and RUINED my house because she wanted to?!" Yin-Yarn yelled.

"...Um...Yes?" Dark Nebula replied, scared of how Yin-Yarn could react.

"...NYEHAHAHAHA!" Yin-Yarn cackled, seemingly completely happy. "Oh, dear, this is- HAHA! This is perfectly okay, Nebula!"

"Really?" Dark Nebula's eye widened.

"Other than the damage to the house, yes!" He smiled at Dark Nebula and Patricia. He gave a small lollipop to Patricia and sent them off. Dark Nebula was shaking as he left.

"That was fun!" Patricia yelled.

"...Don't ever do this again."

Back at his house, Yin-Yarn laughed at how scared Dark Nebula was. That star should know that Yin-Yarn can fix anything with his knitting needles!


	26. Art Time

Twas a day of art at the Soul house...Because Drawcia taught the children how to draw, not because Drawcia herself was drawing.

The Dark Matter children drew many things that may have looked like mindless squiggles, but Drawcia saw that each child had their own potential in art.

"I drew flowers on a hill!" one of the children yelled.

"I drew Britain's flag!" another child yelled.

"I dwew Mawx!" Patricia yelled, which of course would soon cause much chaos; anything that involves Marx causes chaos.

"Wonderful!" Drawcia replied, surprised at the children's talents. She looked over at the picture of flowers on a hill, and was quite surprised at the detail given into each flower. She looked over at the picture of Britain's flag, and it was detailed to the bone with a cute look, as it was colored with crayons. She looked over at Patricia's picture of Marx Soul and giggled. "I like the way you made him look," Drawcia said, giggling at the cute little face that the picture of Marx Soul was making.

"Mawx is cute, isn't he? Oh, don't tell him I said that!" she replied. Her vocabulary was getting better as the days went on, but she still had that cute, innocent voice.

"...Yes, he's a cute little guy, and I won't tell him you said that as long as you don't tell him I called him cute too!" Drawcia yelled, giggling.

"Okie!" Patricia went back to drawing other things.

"I drew sadness!" Ilana yelled, holding up a picture of Zero Two.

"Well, good!" Drawcia yelled back. "But Zero Two isn't the only sad thing in the world!"

"What else is sad?" Ilana asked.

"LIFE!" Marx Soul yelled, hopping down the stairs and falling down off of said stairs. He got up and continued his sentence. "Life is so sad! I mean, look at how I fell down the stairs! Isn't that sad?!"

"Actually, that was kind of funny," Ilana replied. The other children agreed.

"...You know what else is sad?" Marx Soul asked.

"Nothing, because we should be focusing on happier things, like you falling down the stairs."

"...I was going to say me ruining your pictures!" As he said this, Marx had an evil smile on his face. He split himself into two and the two sides of him turned into two orbs; one a more cherry blossom pink color and the other a deep sky blue color. The two orbs went away and they created blobs of paint. The cherry blossom pink-colored orb made bright pink-colored orbs of paint, and the deep sky blue-colored orb made Dodger blue-colored orbs of paint. The orbs of paint splattered all over the house, and most importantly, the children's drawings.

"Marx, you jerk!" Drawcia yelled. "You're ruining art!" Drawcia hit Marx on the head with a sketchbook repeatedly until Marx was hit enough to be unable to stand. "You see, Ilana?! THIS is more sad!" Marx Soul yelled, still being hit by Drawcia Soul.

"No it's not! It's a happy thing!" Ilana yelled, hitting Marx Soul with a paintbrush.

"It's a happy day!" Drawcia Soul yelled as she hit Marx Soul on the head with a frying pan.

"Woah, Drawcia, calm down!" Ilana yelled. "You hit Marx with a frying pan!"

"Oh..." Drawcia Soul put the frying pan back where it was and giggled. "Anyways, children...Today's a happy day, so you should all draw about things that make you happy, while me and Ilana beat up Marx. Okay?"

"Okay!" the children replied, going back to drawing while Drawcia and Ilana injured Marx.

It's a happy day.


	27. Good Night

WARNING: This chapter contains romantic undertones between Marx and Magolor.

* * *

Twas a day to pronounce things completely wrong at the Soul house.

Magolor Soul had just tucked all the Dark Matter children in their beds and put their little nightcaps on their little heads. Some were too big, some were too small, and the others fit perfectly. The children didn't mind what size their nightcaps were; they still wanted them at night.

He smiled at each little Dark Matter child as Mr. Moon shined through the window. He plugged in the little nightlight in an outlet and went to turn off the light in the room. "Good night, children," he said, with his finger on the lightswitch.

"Goo nah!" the children yelled back. Magolor Soul paused.

"...It's pronounced as 'good night', children." Magolor Soul still smiled, thinking that this was just a child's typical cuteness.

"Goo nah!"

That is, until he got bothered by the thought of the children saying 'goo nah' as adults.

"...It's 'good night', not 'goo nah'," Magolor Soul repeated. His smile went away slightly.

"Goo nah!" the children yelled back.

"It's 'good night'!"

"Goo nah!" The children were most likely quite happy with themselves.

"...Children. If you continue to pronounce it wrong, you'll be ridiculed as adults!" Magolor Soul yelled.

"Does that mean we can be firefighters when we grow up?" one of the children asked. Weither or not said child was trying to make Magolor Soul annoyed by this question is unknown.

"No! It doesn't mean you can be firefighters when you grow up! It means you'll have no job at all!"

"Yay!"

"That's not worth a 'yay'!"

"Yay!"

Magolor Soul facepalmed himself. "...Just go to bed!" he yelled, turning off the light.

"Goo nah!" the children yelled one last time before going to sleep.

* * *

Magolor Soul floated down the stairs and plopped down on the couch, sitting beside Marx Soul.

"Maggie, they're only children," Marx Soul said, scooching closer to Magolor.

"I just don't want them to have bad grammar when they grow up," Magolor Soul replied, laying down on Marx Soul's lap.

"Aw, you're so sweet to them." Marx Soul nuzzled his face against Magolor's face.

"Thank you." Magolor Soul closed his eyes, feeling relaxed enough to go to sleep.

"...Goo nah, my little kitty-" Marx's sentence was interrupted by Magolor Soul putting his hand on Marx's mouth. "Don't you start that, too." Magolor Soul took his hand off Marx's mouth and was almost asleep.

"Hmpf. Bad kitty," Marx Soul teased.

"Meow," Magolor Soul said, batting at Marx Soul's hat before finally going to sleep.


	28. Children

WARNING: This chapter contains romantic undertones between Marx and Magolor.

* * *

Twas a day to look back on fond memories in the Soul house.

"Magowor!" Patricia yelled, seeing him sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Patricia!" Magolor Soul replied, holding out his hands to hug her.

Patricia went into his hands and Magolor Soul hugged her tightly. "Magowor?"

"Yes, Patricia?" Magolor Soul asked, rubbing Patricia's head gently.

"Where did Mawx come from?"

Magolor Soul sighed. "I thought you knew this..."

"No. I don't."

"...Well...When two people love each other-"

"I don't mean like that!" Patricia interrupted. Magolor Soul sighed again, but this time in relief. "I mean, why did Mawx suddenly live here?"

"Well...Allow me to tell you why," Magolor Soul said, smiling at the fond memory.

"Are you not allowed to tell?" Patricia asked.

"No, I'm allowed to tell. I mean...just let me tell." Magolor Soul patted Patricia on the head.

"Okie," Patricia replied, relaxing in Magolor Soul's hands.

"...Basically, Marx Soul did lots of bad things in both his previous life and his current life," Magolor Soul began.

"Did he mess up the laundry?" Patricia asked randomly.

"What? No," Magolor Soul replied. "He never messed up laundry from what I know of."

"Okie." Patricia relaxed again.

"...Anyways...Marx Soul was sent to Hell for his actions, and he eventually escaped. But he was still homeless."

"Did he die?" Patricia asked.

"No!" Magolor Soul yelled. "If he died, his body would be somewhere on the street."

"And it'd be decayed."

"Ah! Don't put that thought in my mind!"

"Okie."

Magolor Soul took some deep breaths and continued. "Okay...Anyways, he wondered around through the towns, the alleyways, and the hills. He tried looking for homes, but no one would let him in, because...You know why."

"He was a demon-face!" Patricia yelled.

"...I wouldn't refer to it by that term, but whatever works for you," Magolor Soul replied. "But, as I was saying...One day, I found him in an alley. He was very skinny, and panting. It was a hot day and he had grown weak from the heat. It was scary to see him, my best friend, that way."

"So you took him in!" Patricia yelled.

"...Yes. Yes, I took him in. Literally. I had to carry him in..." Magolor Soul blushed, remembering how he had to carry Marx. He was so light, like an infant.

"...And then you had babies!" Patricia yelled, interrupting Magolor's thoughts.

"What- No! We never had children!"

"Aw!" Patricia yelled in disappointment. "But if you had children, they'd be so cute!"

"...Perhaps they would, but we're not planning on having any children, currently..."

"Okie!"

Patricia seemed happy again, and she went away, floating away from Marx as he walked down the stairs.

Marx Soul smiled as he saw Magolor Soul and ran to him, jumping on the couch and sitting beside him. "Hi," Marx Soul said.

"Goodness, you're energetic," Magolor replied, rubbing Marx's head.

"Is that a bad thing?" Marx asked.

"No. But sometimes it can hurt you." Magolor gave Marx a light kiss on his cheek.

"That explains all my injuries." Marx kissed Magolor on his cheek as well.

"...If we had children, how do you think they'd act?"

"Energetic!" Marx bounced up and down.

"Oh, of course." Magolor held onto Marx and got him to stop bouncing.

"But maybe they'd be a bit lax, like you."

"I don't think that lax and energetic go well together."

"Then explain why we're together, fool," Marx teased.

"Don't you call me a fool!" Magolor yelled back playfully. He jumped onto Marx.

"Yay, you're energetic, too!" Marx said, moving his feet up and down rapidly. He nuzzled Magolor's face, and Magolor nuzzled Marx's face as well.


	29. Dreams

Twas a dream-filled day at the Soul house.

After everyone went to bed, some of the Souls had dreams. Somewhat odd dreams, at that.

Drawcia Soul dreamed of being admired as a painting again, being able to watch as people went by and looked at the many other great-looking paintings. She was a beautiful painting, and she and many others knew it.

A young boy walked by and admired her beauty. The boy had blue eyes and light blond hair with pale skin. Drawcia thought that he was as beautiful as she was.

The boy took off his backpack and took out what looked like a bomb. Drawcia, in her dream, panicked. She decided to move around in the painting, like she always could before. The boy watched as Drawcia moved like an animation, and he seemed amazed, but his mission didn't seem to change. He set up the bomb to explode in thirty seconds, and Drawcia panicked even more. The paint around her moved around like fog, and she waited for her demise.

Boom. The bomb exploded, but Drawcia didn't die. Drawcia's eyes were covered in paint, and she moved it out of her eyes. Her eyes hurt, but that didn't stop her from seeing the beautiful art-filled world. She loved going through the different styles of art that went by as she moved. It was all so beautiful.

But then the boy appeared again. He set up another bomb, and this time it was set to explode in ten seconds. Drawcia sighed, and stayed there, as did the boy. Boom. The other bomb exploded, and she was sent to the real world. The ugly, ugly world with even uglier truths.

Like Marx Soul, who walked up to her and kicked her into a pond. Drawcia woke up as she was kicked, and looked up at Marx, who was beside her bed. Marx kicked her again.

"Ow!" Drawcia yelled. "Marx, you didn't have to kick me!"

"Yes I did," Marx Soul replied. "You were making strange giggles in your sleep that woke me up."

"Well, excuse me for not being able to control my laughter!" Drawcia Soul yelled back.

Drawcia Soul's yelling woke up the baby Dark Matter children.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH!" They cried, waking up Zero Two.

Zero Two got up and went to them, not even bothering to question who woke them up.

"Look who caused trouble!" Marx Soul teased. Drawcia Soul felt guilty, but also angry at Marx.

"Hush up, Marx," Drawcia Soul replied, laying back down in her bed. Marx Soul still stayed. Drawcia Soul looked at Marx, and Marx looked back at her.

"Why are you still here?!" Drawcia asked.

"I don't know," Marx replied. "Maybe I'm lonely."

"Go lay down with Magolor!"

"No. Magolor hurts me."

"No he does not!"

As if on cue, Magolor Soul floated in...but he was still sleeping. He was sleep-floating.

Magolor Soul made odd little noises and moved around, looking for something that he saw in his dream. Marx Soul giggled. Drawcia Soul plopped back down into her bed.

Magolor Soul was dreaming about him and Marx on a date, dancing together in a ball. Magolor Soul grabbed onto a vase in real life and started dancing with it. He dreamed that he dropped Marx, so he dropped the vase as well. He apologized to the vase in his sleep and picked up a piece of the vase and started dancing with it again. Drawcia Soul was angry that Magolor broke her vase.

Magolor stopped dancing and looked at the vase piece. "...Will you...marry...me...?" He asked the piece in his sleep. He was really dreaming that he was saying that to Marx.

But instead, he said it to the vase piece. Marx was furious.

"How dare you!" Marx yelled, not knowing what Magolor was really dreaming of. He scratched Magolor's back with his claws, and Magolor awoke, screaming in pain.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!" Magolor screamed, holding his bleeding back.

Just as Zero Two put all the children to sleep, they woke up again because of Magolor's yells.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It was like a duet of screaming at the Soul house, and almost no one got as much sleep as they should have.


	30. Handful

Twas a very awkward day at the Soul house.

Because Yin-Yarn came to visit.

"...Sooo...How's the weather been?" Yin-Yarn asked Zero Two.

"What do you want?" Zero Two asked, as if he were able to sense why Yin-Yarn was really here.

"...I need money to start my art career!" Yin-Yarn yelled in shame.

"No. Go away," Zero Two replied, not wanting to give money to someone he didn't care about.

"Yin-Yawn! Yawn's cheap!" Patricia yelled. "You have enough money!"

"No I don't!" Yin-Yarn yelled.

"Yarn shouldn't even be considered art!" Drawcia yelled. "When you knit a sweater, that's just knitting a sweater!"

"Shut up, Drawcia!"

"You shut up!"

"Drawcia's scawy," Patricia said in the middle of this argument.

"Yin-Yaaarn," Marx Soul chanted, clopping down the stairs. "I have money for you."

"Marx! Don't you give him our money!" Magolor Soul yelled. "We need it to pay taxes!"

"I'm giving him my own money, Maggie!" Marx Soul yelled. Magolor Soul went silent. "...Goody. Come with me, Yin-Yarn." Marx Soul went upstairs to his room, and Yin-Yarn followed.

"Knit me a sweater, and I'll give you some money." Marx Soul smirked at Yin-Yarn.

Yin-Yarn prepared his knitting needles and used what yarn he had to knit Marx a pretty, red sweater. He put it over Marx's head, and Marx giggled as it was put on.

Yin-Yarn stepped back from his "masterpiece" and looked at how nice Marx looked in it.

"...Well?" Yin-Yarn asked.

"...It's itchy." Marx Soul frowned at it.

"I made you the sweater, and we had a deal."

"...I don't have any money!" Marx Soul yelled, smiling at Yin-Yarn. Yin-Yarn glared at Marx, and looked as if he was going to attack him.

"...Oh, Yin-Yarn, you're just jealous of how good I look in this sweater."

After Marx said that, Yin-Yarn pounced onto Marx and took off the sweater. Yin-Yarn proceeded to put it on without hesitation. "No, I look better in it!" He yelled, hitting Marx on the head with one of his knitting needles.

"Owie!" Marx yelled. "Maggie! Yin-Yarn hit me!"

"Wait, what- NOOO DON'T BRING MAGOLOR INTO THIS!"

"YOU FOOL!" Magolor Soul yelled, barging into the room with scissors in his hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THOSE SCISSORS AGAINST ME!" Yin-Yarn yelled, bringing out his knitting needles.

Magolor Soul clenched his fists and brought the scissors closer to Yin-Yarn. He cut off Yin-Yarn's clothing, leaving him naked.

"Aw, you ruined the sweater," Marx Soul said, apparently fully recovered from the trauma of being hit by Yin-Yarn.

"...I'M NAKED!" Yin-Yarn yelled, grabbing onto a nearby blanket and running out the house. "I'M NAKED!" He yelled again as he ran around in circles outside. Zero Two heard his yelling and grabbed a nearby book. He opened the window and threw it at Yin-Yarn, hitting him and knocking him down. Yin-Yarn got up and ran back to his house.

* * *

Later on, Dark Nebula came to visit as well, and Magolor Soul told him of what happened.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Dark Nebula said. "Are you okay? I know Yin-Yarn can be a handful."

"I'm okay, but Marx...Marx is still traumatized by what happened," Magolor Soul said, cradling Marx Soul in his hands. "...I think. It's hard to tell."

"Hey," Marx Soul said. Magolor Soul smiled back at him and hugged him.

"...Or maybe Marx is more of a handful," Dark Nebula added.

"Literally," Marx Soul replied, still being treated like a baby in Magolor's hands. Magolor Soul agreed with them.


	31. Unplanned Events

Twas a lax day at the Soul house. Marx Soul and Magolor Soul were out in the park, spending the last days of Winter together. Drawcia Soul was outside the Soul house gathering her art supplies, and Zero Two was trying to get some rest in the dark shade of the house.

But the Dark Matter children just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Dada!" The younger children yelled, hopping and floating in circles over Zero Two.

"No!" Zero Two yelled, putting his pillow over his head.

"Daddy! Play with us!" the children yelled in unison. Their high-pitched voices were giving Zero Two a headache.

"Go away..." Zero Two said. He felt sore from all the yelling and stressed.

"No! Then we'd be lonely and we'd be sad."

"**I did not make you to let you feel happiness.**"

The children went quiet for a bit. One of the children left the room.

"Too bad!" The children yelled again. They continued to hop and float all over Zero Two.

"Yay!" One of the children yelled. It was the child who left before, and they had Marx's toy ball.

"Yay!" All the other children yelled. They began tossing the ball back and forth.

"Children, if you play with Marx's ball, he'll eat you. All of you," Zero Two said after gaining enough strength to lift up his head again.

The children dropped the ball and went quiet.

"Will we be tasty?" One of the other children asked.

"No!" Zero Two yelled. His head dropped down into his pillow again.

"Let's go find out!"

"You wish to be eaten?!"

"Yay!"

And with that, the children left. Their yells of excitement were still heard, even when they were outside the house.

"Hello, children," Drawcia Soul said as she saw them.

"Yay!" The children yelled. They stopped to knock down the painting that Drawcia Soul had made, and then went right back to floating away.

"...YOU LITTLE DEVILS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Drawcia Soul yelled in anger, chasing after them.

The old man from the neighborhood was sitting on his porch, trying to enjoy the last few days of Winter as well. He was drinking coffee, and as he heard Drawcia's yells, he spat it out in surprise. He watched as Drawcia chased the children.

"...I'm getting too old for this," he said to himself.

* * *

Back at the park, Magolor Soul was snuggling with Marx Soul on a bench. The two of them were purring and were obviously happy to be together that day.

And then the Dark Matter children joined in.

"Marx! We played with your ball!" The children yelled.

"...What?" Marx Soul asked. He put on an annoyed expression.

"We played with that stripey ball of yours! Yay!"

Marx Soul glared at the children. The children smiled at him. Magolor Soul tried to comfort Marx as best as he could, but his efforts were helpless.

Marx Soul got up and put one of the children in his mouth.

"Marxie!" Magolor Soul yelled. He got up and began slapping Marx. "Spit the child out, now!"

"Yay!" The child in his mouth yelled.

"Yay!" The other children yelled.

Drawcia Soul found the children and floated down to the children. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Yay!" the children yelled again as they floated away. Drawcia Soul chased after them again while Magolor tried to pry Marx's mouth open.

In short, the day didn't go as it was planned.


	32. Boredom

Twas a day of boredom in the Soul house.

The Dark Matter children were mostly sitting around calmly, which Zero Two preferred. Sometime later in the day, however, Patricia floated up to Zero Two and started floating around him in circles. Zero Two watched as she did so.

"...What are you doing?" Zero Two asked her.

"I'm bored!" Patricia yelled.

"Why are you here, then? I will not relieve your boredom."

"Yes you will!"

Patricia stopped spinning around Zero Two and looked straight into his eye.

"How?" Zero Two asked. "I am not interesting."

"Yes you are!" Patricia yelled. "You're the most interesting thing in the whole Universe!"

Zero Two looked at Patricia with no emotion. "What do you want?"

"I bwoke the computer," Patricia said. "It was being slow! It was a snail computer!"

Patricia started spinning around Zero Two again. Zero Two sighed. "You idiot. You're bored because you broke the computer. If you had the patience to wait for the computer to respond, you'd be able to play on it, and then you wouldn't be bored."

Patricia stopped spinning around for a bit. She looked at Zero Two again.

"...Oh. Yay!" Patricia yelled. "I learned something new today! Thank you, Zewo! I should remember that when we get a new computer!"

And then Patricia floated away merrily. Zero Two sighed again and went to observe the broken computer.

* * *

When Zero Two went to look at the computer, Marx Soul was there as well, staring at it.

"The computer broke, and this time I didn't do it!" Marx yelled happily.

"...I know." Zero Two muttered.

Marx Soul went over to the broken pieces of glass from the computer screen and picked one of them up with his mouth. He cut his tongue on it, and his tongue started bleeding badly.

"Oww!" Marx Soul yelled as the piece of glass fell to the ground. Marx stuck out his tongue and looked at it. He whimpered as he saw the blood.

"You idiot," Zero Two said to Marx. "Am I the only educated being in this house?"

Marx Soul nodded his head. "But I wanted to help...I wanna be educated too."

"You must be joking. You never help anyone." Zero Two started picking up glass from the ground. "Now, go away."

Marx Soul frowned and ran off, looking for Magolor to help him "heal" his wound.

About two minutes later, Zero Two heard another noise in the house. He went away to investigate it, and saw that one of the windows in the living room was broken. Then he saw Patricia on the ground, surrounded by broken glass.

"Yay!" Patricia yelled. "I got bored with the window, so I broke it!"

Zero Two said nothing. Patricia floated away merrily again, holding a shard of glass using levitation. She went up to Magolor's room. All that was heard after that was yells from Marx and Magolor.

"Patricia! Why did you cut my baby's tongue AGAIN?!" Magolor Soul yelled. He threw a book at her as she flew away, and Zero Two ignored everything.

All that was heard after that was whimpering from Marx.

* * *

Magolor Soul was later seen holding Marx in his arms like a baby, and he was seen like that for the rest of the day. Zero Two even saw him giving Marx blood from a baby bottle.

"Pathetic," Zero Two said as he stared at the two.

"Go away," Marx Soul said quickly. He went back to drinking from his bottle after that.


	33. Biting

WARNING: This chapter contains romantic undertones between Marx and Magolor.

* * *

Twas a painful day at the Soul house.

"...Marx, stop biting me," Magolor Soul said.

Marx Soul and Magolor Soul were sitting on the couch together, and Marx began biting Magolor's hand.

"...I need to bite you so my teeth will grow," Marx replied. He then started biting Magolor again.

"No, you don't. Your teeth are fully grown, and you're not a baby anymore." Magolor clenched his fists in pain as Marx bit him.

Marx stopped biting. "Gah gah. I'm a baby." Then he started biting Magolor's hand again.

Magolor had a rather annoyed expression on his face as he looked at Marx. Marx smiled as he licked Magolor's hand. Magolor slapped Marx on his forehead.

"Ow!" Marx yelled. He scooted away from Magolor on the couch. "Zero! Magolor hit me!"

"Do you think I care?" Zero Two yelled from his room.

Marx whimpered. "...Nobody cares." His head went down in sadness.

Magolor looked at Marx and frowned. He didn't like seeing Marx sad. "Hey...I care. I especially care about you, and I'm sorry I hurt you." Magolor hugged Marx.

...And then Marx bit Magolor again.

"Ow!" Magolor yelled. He recoiled out of the hug. "Bad baby!"

"I'm not a baby." Marx pouted.

"Oh, yes you are! You said that you were a baby, right?" Magolor grabbed ahold of Marx by his wings and dragged him to the time-out chair.

"...Why did you put me here?! I need to bite you so my teeth can grow!" Marx yelled. "Gah gah!"

Magolor didn't respond. Marx grew angered. He got out of the time-out chair and pounced onto Magolor.

"Marx!" Magolor yelled.

"Gah gah!" Marx yelled as he spun around, holding Magolor in his wings. Marx rolled into the wall and stopped. He curled into a ball as he was in pain, and Magolor escaped from Marx's grip and went out the front door. Marx got up and ran after him.

"Bad baby, bad baby!" Magolor yelled as he was chased by Marx. He summoned a giant mallet made of ice to stop Marx with. Marx stopped as the mallet was summoned.

"...Now, Marx...If you bite me again, I will not hesitate to hit you."

Marx looked at the mallet and walked up to it to observe it. He then started biting on it.

"...Marx...Do you like biting the mallet?" Magolor asked him. Marx nodded his head.

As that happened, the old man from the neighborhood was taking a walk. He looked over and saw Marx biting the mallet and Magolor with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"...I'm getting too old for this," the old man muttered as he walked away.

Magolor sighed, and put the mallet down on the ground for Marx to bite on. "Why didn't I think of this before?" He asked himself.

"It's cute when you're dumb," Marx replied. He then continued to bite on the mallet again.


End file.
